<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll meet again Soon by JPollens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711026">We'll meet again Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPollens/pseuds/JPollens'>JPollens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, M/M, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Protective Alex Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPollens/pseuds/JPollens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara a reporter for Catco magazine by day and Supergirl by night. Why isn't this super allowed within 50 feet of Lena Luthor? The 2 women have a past one wishes to forget while the other seems unable to let it go. </p><p>Or<br/>What if Kara met Lena in Midvale high as a young woman instead? A young oblivious kryptonian still learning how to fit in on earth. And a young intelligent,  naive Luthor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue eyes as round as a saucer, stare at a TV screen. The noise of the crowded news room folds in on itself to sound like a distant murmur. All Kara can process is the TV screen in front of her. It was so strange to see her on screen after so many years. The way she walked onto the stage. How she addressed the room of reporters. How she looked directly into the camera. Kara couldn’t help but blush. Those dazzling eyes could always see into her soul. But now watching them on screen, Kara couldn’t help but feel invisible. She knew it was ridiculous she couldn’t possibly see her through the TV. But Kara couldn’t help but want to be seen by her again. To be so intimately known and understood by someone.<br/>

The screen quickly switched to another clip. And like a sudden crash, Kara fell back to earth with a crack! The once solid cellphone in her hand now fell to the floor in pieces. The constant buzzing sound of people talking the shuffling of papers returned to her ears. Kara quickly blinked away the tears she didn’t even realize had gathered in her eyes threatening to fall at any moment.<br/>

It’s been so long, but seeing her again…. The memories all rushing back, like waves crashing onto a rocky shore. All at once, cold and unforgiving. The way her puffy red eyes looked at her, the way her lip quivered. Kara quickly remove her glasses to wipe her eyes. She looks at her cellphone in pieces. She would have to replace that.<br/> Kara can’t help all the questions flooding her mind. What is she doing here? ‘I kept my word’, Kara thought to herself. Why would she come after all this time? No matter how much she wanted to see her. No matter how hard it was for her she endured because it was the least she could do. But now Lena is in National City. Just knowing that, Kara had to fight the urge to fly to her this instant.<br/>
Kara starts to rise, a memory flashes before her eyes. Two eyes one emerald green, the other crystal blue. Dilated and starring at her with such fear. A shaking voice begging her to stay away from her. It freezes Kara in her tracks. All thoughts of going to seek her out vanish. Once again she becomes aware of her surroundings, Kara sits down with a huff. Lena had every right to ask her to stay away, and it was the least Kara could do. 

“Kara”! Cat exclaimed from her office. Snapping Kara back to reality. Kara quickly rises and makes her way into her office. Pushing Lena Luthor back behind the red door in her mind. The single red imaginary door that Kara created to cope with the loss. It was the only thing stopping her from an endless wave of crippling emotions.<br/>

“Yes Miss Grant”, her voice wavers. Cat noticed. Kara sees this, she remained silent determined to act normal. Unable to fully smile she keeps her face as placid as she can manage.<br/>

“Lena Luthor is refusing to talk to any other reporter except you, why”? Cat asked bluntly. Her eyes narrowed. Kara couldn’t help but adjust her glasses. This makes no sense, Kara thought to herself. She did everything Lena ever asked. She stayed away, she didn’t seek her out or try to contact her. What had changed? What was Lena doing? Is this some sort of punishment? Kara wonders. She would gladly accept it, if it meant she got to see her again.<br/>

“I don’t know. But I will be sure to ask her Miss Grant”, Kara tried to keep her voice light. She watches the older woman observe her. It’s best to keep eye contact and breathe evenly<br/>

“Find out why she came to National City, what she is planning to do with Luthor Corp”. Lena was now the head of Luthor Corp? Kara not only had kept her distance but she had avoided the Luthor name on all subject matter. She knew Lex was behind bars but Kara assumed the company was turned over to Lillian. Millions of questions swim through her head. Cat can see the gears turning in Kara’s head.<br/>

“For a reporter you don’t seem to know much about the Luthors”, Cat state’s seeing the obvious confusion on Kara’s face. If only she knew. Kara smiles sheepishly as she often did when under Cat’s gaze. Kara met Lena in Midvale as a junior in high school. Lena was a transfer senior. The highs were high but the lows were earth shattering low. The effects of her junior year still haunt Kara to this day.<br/>

“Well I have been more focused on what is actually going on in National City”, Kara responded back weakly. She knows she has no good excuse. But she couldn’t very well tell her boss that she was not allowed within 100ft of the youngest Luthor. The resulting consequences of her careless actions as a teenager.<br/>

“Well I suggest you do your homework before you meet with Miss Luthor this evening”, Cat carries on choosing to not even bothering to respond to what is an obviously a lie. The older woman turns back to her computer screen.<br/>

“This evening”? Kara asks. Cat makes a point to move her glasses down further her nose so she can glare at Kara with her own eyes. Kara sheepishly smiles again.  “I mean, I will get right on that”. Kara quickly starts to back away.<br/>

Sitting at her desk becomes difficult, her heart pounding away Kara is sure people can see it through her chest. Hands shaking, Kara can barely write out a word on her keyboard. I am not the same person, I am not a scared, naive, foolish 16 year old girl anymore. I am an adult, a hero, I am supergirl! I can do this. She tries to encourage herself. But her hands still shake. She can feel herself lose control of her powers just like she did when she was younger. You can do this, she tells herself again. Kara has learned so much, and had a lot more control of her powers. She had grown and matured. Granted she still wore fuzzy pajamas to bed, but she was mature in the ways that mattered. Lena clearly changed, and so had she. Kara could feel herself calming down at the realization. She did change and Lena was finally going to see that.</p><p> </p><p>It was 7:50 at night and Lena could not sit still. She nervously paced back and forth in her office. To the left of her large windows that encompassed the whole wall. Lena could see the National City skyline. Still at this hour the city buzzed on. The thought of millions of people all up at this hour like her brought her some comfort. She quickly spun on her pointed black heal and paced in the other direction. Lena could feel her body being over run with emotion. She quickly closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She turned again, this time to look at the balcony on the other wall, with an even more spectacular view. Her office was quite spacious and open. The floors a pale marble that shone underneath the soft white lights. Her furniture was modern yet placed practically. She placed her fingers to her forehead and realized her hands were sweating immensely. She quickly wiped her hands on her pants legs then scolded herself. She wasn’t thinking and she was not in control. She needed to be in control. You can do this, she told herself. But to her horror she heard 2 knocks on the door followed by a voice she only ever heard in her dreams.<br/>“Lena”, Kara called out to her nervously. Kara entered through her office door. Kara seeing Lena staring at the balcony, she wonders if she was expecting her to come in as super girl. Crap! I should have come as SuperGirl! Lena turns around slowly, her face poised into a polite smile. She holds out a hand a welcoming gesture for Kara to come and sit down. Kara adjusts her glasses nervously as she walks in. It’s strange she couldn’t help but feel so vulnerable. At one point in time, Lena knew absolutely everything about Kara. Obviously that has changed but it was still strange, seeing her in person after all this time.  Lena looked the same yet different. Her eyes were the same, but her face was different. It almost seem… Kara couldn’t find the right words. But one thing remained the same, she was breathtakingly beautiful and elegant. Her hair neatly tied into a perfect bun, her full lips pulled into a polite smile. She wore a perfectly crafted dark business suite. Her black shirt not buttoned all the way to expose the perfect collar bone. Kara couldn’t help but stare a bit in awe. Feeling her cheeks blush Kara hurriedly takes a seat dropping her eyes. She isn’t sure for how long she was starring but the last thing she wanted was for Lena to think she was well doing what she was going.<br/>Lena stood awkwardly waiting for Kara to take a seat. Kara looked so different. She had traded in the blue converse and jean skirt for khaki’s and a cute button up shirt with a blazer. She also wore glasses now. But Lena could still see her beautiful blue eyes. The glasses fit her face well. Lena wondered if the glasses really did stop people from seeing the resemblance with supergirl. Lena watched Kara nervously walk to the seat closest to the door and sit down. Her eyes never lifting up to meet hers. She can’t imagine what Kara must be thinking. Lena hopes her expression is cool calm and collected. But she knows Kara could probably hear her heart beating rapidly. Regardless it doesn’t matter no more lies and no more secrets its time to come clean. Lena fights the urge to wipe her sweaty hands on her pants.<br/>“Kara thanks for coming to see me”, Lena starts. Her voice even and controlled. Kara looking at her journal pad nervously, takes a chance to take a glance at Lena. To her surprise Lena looks at ease. Kara couldn’t help but feel confused. This whole situation didn’t make sense to her.<br/>“Lena forgive me I don’t understand”, Kara starts but then stops. Remembering the last time she saw the Luthor. To this day it still hurt to think about. Having her here in front of her, Kara can’t help but feel shameful at her past actions. She can’t even bring herself to ask why.<br/>It’s in this moment Lena wants to say screw it and tell Kara everything. She has worked so hard to get to this point. And now that there was nothing holding her back from telling Kara. Yet she found herself unable to speak. She didn’t know this Kara. She was a super hero now, a beacon of hope. She didn’t know anything about her anymore, it was a hard realization Lena had to come to terms with. Yet watching her here in front of her, Lena knew in her heart she still loved her.<br/>“I wanted to see you”. “I missed you”, she added in her voice just above a whisper. Kara didn’t expect the last part. Kara still wore her emotions on her sleeve, Lena realizes much to her relief.</p><p> “Would you like something to drink”? Lena asks. Knowing very well that alcohol didn’t affect her but desperate for an excuse to stand.<br/>Kara shakes her head no, unable to speak. Lena still rises from her seat and walked over to her bar. She pours herself a drink. Hoping to get some much needed liquid courage. Kara watches the calm Luthor in front of her. Still unable to believe this is happening. A crazy realization dawns on her that this may all be a dream. Kara quickly pinches her forearm hard, hard enough to rip through the blazer and shirt. Lena turns around just in time to see it rip. Crap! Not a dream Kara realizes. And worst of all now Kara still looks like she can’t control her powers. Once Lena sit back down, she settles her eyes on Kara. Who once again shifts in her seat.<br/>“When I first saw you on the news I couldn’t believe it”, Lena spoke. Her voice light. “Well I mean you have always been trying to save and protect people. But seeing you in the suit, making such a big impact. I was”, Lena trailed off.<br/>“I can control my powers now”, Kara blurts out. She had heard what Lena was saying but the words didn’t really register. Lena blinks, confusion clearly written on her face. And Kara is about to start explaining further. But Lena smiles at her, and Kara is that 16 year old girl again. Kara can feel her cheeks hot from blushing, she can’t help but smile back.<br/>Lena can’t help but smile at Kara’s random outburst. If Lena had to guess, Kara maybe thought she was dreaming and was trying to wake herself up. She must have tried pinching herself, forgetting her strength and accidentally ripped her clothes. She could also guess that Kara was desperate to show Lena that she did in fact have control of her powers. But Lena knew this since she was 17 years old, Kara always had such great control over herself.  Lena couldn’t help but smile at Kara, because it looked as if she may still be the same Kara she remembered. When Kara smiled back, a weight was lifted off of Lena’s shoulders.  “Proud, I was so proud”, Lena continues. “Kara I was so happy to see you doing so much good”.<br/>Kara is still at a loss of words. “Supergirl, it has a nice ring to it. But also you became this amazing reporter, not just fighting with your fists but with the pen”. A knowing smile crept onto Lena’s face. “I would like to take some of the credit for that one”, she teases raising an eyebrow. Kara in an instant saw the old Lena from highschool looking at her, teasing her like she always did. She could feel herself relax at the familiarity. Relaxing a bit she laughed openly.<br/>“You did”, Kara admitted. “I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do, but then I remembered”.<br/>“The good old days”, Lena agreed. Kara could feel herself start to nod in agreement then stop. It wasn’t good, Kara realizes. Not after what she did. The smile disappears in an instant, her eyes drop to the floor in front of her.<br/>“I know I owe you an explanation”, Lena admitts finally. After she had taken a sip of her drink. Her eyes never leaving Kara.<br/>“No, you don’t it was your right. I understand why you left, I crossed a line”, Kara admits. She let her eyes fall to her lap in front of her. Fiddling with her pen. “I’m so sorry”, Lena heart breaks at the sight. Lena didn’t deserve Kara, to this day she knew that.  But she couldn’t stay away. She was too selfish, after all she was a Luthor. But still Lena made a vow, this would be the last time she would ever lie to Kara. From now on nothing but the truth.<br/>“Kara what I did”, Lena started to speak. But she could not find the right words. Kara keeps her eyes on the view in front of her. Unable to look at Lena any longer. Lena wanted to reach out and take her hands but fought against it. “Kara, I lied to you”.<br/>“What do you mean”? Kara asked. She could see the gears turning. Here goes nothing, Lena thought<br/>“Kara  I __”<br/>“Why did you bring me here”? Kara interrupts again. Quickly she rises to stand on her feet, and adjusts her glasses again. Lena rises as well desperate to not have her leave. Not Again. She controls her facial expression.<br/>“Lena I hurt you, I wish I could say it was the first time but it wasn’t”. Kara quickly wipes the tears falling out of her eyes. “Why did you bring me here”? Lena walks over to stand next to Kara.<br/>“Kara I lied to you”. Lena knew this was wrong but she didn’t regret it. She only regret causing the Kryptonian any pain.<br/>“What”? Was all Kara could manage to say. The memories flashing through her mind so fast. Kara rejects what Lena is telling her. There was too much pain, and heat break to accept anything else. “There were bruises, so many bruises”.<br/>The look on Kara’s face said all that needed to be said. Shocked, hurt, betrayed. For years Kara hated her self and what she thought she did.<br/>“Please let me explain”, Lena starts.</p><p>8  years 3 months,12 hours ago<br/>
Lena held her head high, as she stood alone in the cramped guidance office. There was a distinct smell of used rubber and pizza that filled the air. Lena wondered maybe today was pizza day, but she couldn’t explain the scent of the rubber. Next to her, stood her mother. She seem so out of place in the small cramped office. Lillian stood so poised and still almost reminded Lena of a statue. Her outfit pristine, her eyes like razors. The office was small cramped and messy. Lillian focused on the woman in front of her.<br/>
Before standing here would have fascinated her. But given the past few months of first losing her father then her brother. So things like the inner workings of a public school was pointless to her. She couldn’t help but gaze at her mother wishing to hold her hand or hug her even just to see what it would feel like. Ever since she lost Lex she has had the overwhelming desire to keep Lillian close. She was the only one left. Even if Lillian was tough to be around, Lena would endure because she was the only family she had left. Lena knew she couldn’t survive if she were to lose Lillian as well. She couldn’t help but worry for her mother.<br/>
“Ok Mrs.Luthor, we will take Lena from here”, the polite woman spoke. Lillian turned to face her daughter. Her blue eyes cold, she looked at Lena for a moment. Saying everything that needed to be said with just one like. ‘Don’t mess this up’.  Not saying a word Lillian started for the office exit. Lena watched her leave, she had to fight the urge to run after her. Lena could feel the woman’s eyes on her and quickly fixed her face into a polite smile. The woman didn’t smile back. No one ever smiled back any more , not since Lex.<br/>
It was his rivalry with Superman, Lex couldn’t let it go. He wanted to prove that Superman wasn’t all that great. Lex killed 2000 of his own employees to try and prove it. It had the opposite effect that Lex had hoped for. Everyone had called it a terrorist attack. They rioted in the streets and marched for Lex to get the death penalty. Lena knew Lex had lost his mind, no rational person would have come up with a plan so insane. But he was still her brother. Despite everything he did she still loved him. Although he got a life sentence in jail, people were not satisfied. They wanted the all Luthors put down. Or at least that’s how the news summarized it.<br/>
Lena was asked to leave her current school shortly after Lex’s sentencing. Their house was set on fire multiple times, shot at and there were even a few assassination attempts on her mother. Hence why Lena now stood in a new school. Midvale was smaller than what Lena is used to. She knows her mother hates it. But Lena couldn’t come to understand why they moved to this specific town, and she never dared ask why.<br/>
“We have a 0 tolerance policy here for violence or bullying of any kind, Miss Luthor”, the woman warned. Walking around her desk. Lena could see the judgement in her eyes.<br/>
“I don’t want any trouble Miss”, Lena replied respectfully.<br/>
“Right”, the woman murmured under her breath. Lena followed behind the woman, looking around and taking in her surroundings. There was a certain carelessness about the place. Things were disorganized and didn’t fit a pattern. Posters were randomly pinned up on the walls. The halls were messy with scatted paper and trash. Students randomly walked through the hallways before class. And she rarely saw any students studying or reading a book.<br/>
Where were the labs? Huge libraries? Study zones that were color coordinated based on noise levels? She fought the urge to ask these questions. She would find it herself. Some students snickered as she walked by them. She didn’t have to look at them to know it was about her. People now pointed and openly starred at her. The sister of the murdering sociopath. Some people would yell and scream hateful words at her, others even got a little more physical. But it was nothing more than what Lena had experienced before. She just needed to last 1 year, then she could go to college and hopefully by that time people would forget about what Lex had done, she hoped.<br/>
Kara remember it was a Tuesday when she first saw the mysterious girl. The day was like any other day, kids getting ready for the start of a brand new school day. Student council kids hung the new posters for the up coming Home coming dance. Cheerleaders complained about how tough the morning practice had been. Kara stood by her locker, a bag of chips in her hands munching away to her hearts content.<br/>
“Kara isn’t that your third bag”? Lucy asked, still not use to how much Kara could eat. Winn chuckled at his two friends. Kara shrugged her shoulders a bright smile pasted on her face as she reached for a chocolate bar.<br/>
“At least share it”, Lucy stated some what enviously. Kara regrettably broke the bar in half and handed her a piece.<br/>
“Here”, Kara handed it to her. Lucy shook her head looking at her disappointed friend.<br/>
“I just wanted to see if you could bare to part with it”, Lucy answered and pushed the bar back to her. At this Kara turned away rolling her eyes. To say Lucy was fiery would be an understatement. 90% of the time Lucy always tried to push Kara’s buttons. But that 10% made up for all the jokes and jibes. Lucy was loyal and trustworthy, and Kara could take all the teasing if it meant she could be herself with her friend. It was her turning her head away that her eyes caught sight of her.<br/>
She held her head high, her eyes observant taking in the full hallway cautiously. She wasn’t angry per say, but she wasn’t happy either. She was just ….. Kara didn’t know the word. She watched the girl turn down the hall. Kara felt an urge to walk after her just to see where she was going.<br/>
“Who was that”? She asked out loud. Winn and Lucy who were involved in their own conversation looked at Kara confused. They scanned the hallways looking the same direction she did.<br/>
“Who”? Winn asked. Kara turned back to her friends, all her senses snapping back to reality. Including her super hearing. The banging of a shutting locker made her shake her head.<br/>
“Never mind”, Kara decided to let it go.<br/>
Kara sat in the front row of study hall, drawing what had to be the 100th sketch of a puppy. She has been begging Eliza for one since she first became aware of their existence on this planet. But sadly Eliza had yet to agree to get one. Focusing on her doodle, Kara didn’t notice the 2 people enter the class room. Kara looked up and all thoughts of puppies left her mind.<br/>
Standing in front of the class room, stood the girl. Kara drank in her features like a man starving in the desert island drinking water for the first time after so long. Now that she was standing still and so close. She could see everything. She had dark hair almost black and pale skin. Her ears picked up on a heart thundering away. Kara recognized it was her heart that was beating so fast. She must be nervous Kara realized.  But you would never guess it by her facial expression. Her clear eyes watched the classroom going from face to face. She didn’t notice Kara starring. Kara couldn’t help it, the girl was so different from any one she had ever seen. The ways she dressed, crisp white shirt, blue blazer and plaid shirt. The way she carried herself, she held her head high, clear eyes so focused and observant. Kara couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of Déjà vu.<br/>
Kara noticed how her school mates watched the new girl. All openly starring like herself. Kara can remember what it’s like to be new. It was hard, and such an adjustment from Krypton. But she had Alex.<br/>
“Class, this is Lena Luthor, the newest addition to our school”, the teacher announced. Every students mouth fell open. Even Kara couldn’t stop the shocked look on her face. Luthor as in Lex Luthors sister. Kara felt betrayed, she looked so normal, like a normal girl. She watched as the girl straightened up, held her head high and unapologetically. How could she be a Luthor? Kara really rarely disliked anyone. After losing her home and all those people. Kara grew an appreciation for all life. Coming to this planet and finding her cousin her only last blood relative, was something close to a miracle. Then to have Lex Luthor try and take him away made it extremely easy to dislike him to put it nicely. But then Lex killed thousands of people in a crazy attempt to turn people against her cousin. It was in that moment that Kara hated him. Remembering this now, Kara realized that her issue was with Lex not his little sister.<br/>
Looking at Lena, she was just a kid like her, Kara couldn’t hold her responsible for what her brother did. She felt guilty at her reaction. They were clearly 2 very different people. Kara watched Lena make her way to the back of the class. Tommy, a boy Kara had known for almost 3 year, who Kara didn’t believe had a mean bone in his bod sneered at Lena.<br/>
“Murderer”, he spat at Lena. Kara watched on in disbelief. Lena seem to be expecting as much and continued undisturbed to the back of the class. Kara watched a foot stick out and Lena tripped. She managed to catch herself and kept walking. Kara looked over at Lucy, expecting her to say something. Lucy hated bullying, and most kids knew better than to bully someone in front of Lucy. Because Lucy had a wrath unlike any other. But to Kara’s dismay Lucy herself wore an expression of pure hate and disdain. Lucy ignored Kara’s questioning look.<br/>
Lena made it to a seat in the back. She held her head high, her face placid as she starred at her hands on the desk.<br/>
“That’s enough class, you know the drill”, Mr. Warner chided them. But he did not reprimand Tommy. Or the boy who tripped her. It also seem like Lena did not expect the teacher to. Kara sat there dumbfounded. She understood it was strange after all she was a Luthor, and what her brother did was unforgivable. But that was her brother. Or at least she didn’t deserve that. She decided she needed to see what kind of person this girl is. Then she would decide.</p><p>	Kara made it her mission to watch the Luthor for the rest of the day, it turns out Lena was a year ahead of Kara but luckily Kara was ahead in Science and mathematics and got placed in the advanced classes at school. She shared those classes with Lena. She also shared a few of those classes with Mike. Sitting next to Mike, Kara couldn’t help but smile, he wore the same goofy expression he always wore when he saw her. A boyish smile and twinkle in his eyes that made most girls swoon. Kara always felt strange watching how other girls reacted to Mike, she was clearly missing something that they didn’t. Kara had an off again on again relationship with Mike which at the moment it had been off after getting into another fight. About what Kara can’t remember but they were still good friends.<br/>
“Hey”, he greeted her.<br/>
“Hi, did you do last night’s homework”? She asked. Mike was smart, but extremely lazy. Sometimes Kara got the strange sense that he just did the advanced classes to share more classes with her.<br/>
“Actually I did, and I learned something too”, he answered matter of factly. Kara beamed at him. Mike couldn’t help but sit up a little straighter and smile back at her, going through the hassle of homework was worth it to see Kara smile at him like that.<br/>
Sitting in the back of the class, Lena took in her classmates. She spotted a perky blonde talking to what had to be a modern day jock and her eyes fixated on the pair. He was clearly a bad boy trying to be good to impress what look like the goody goody. Lena noted. Lena watched their interaction with fascination. She watch the boy look at her longingly. She couldn’t blame him. The blonde girl’s smile was something out of this world. So bright and genuine. Lena wondered what it would feel like to have someone smile at her like that. Her mind went back to her father, his smile. It wasn’t bright, or warm but it was still his smile and he would never look at her like that again.<br/>
“Good morning class, lets get started”, the teacher spoke. Lena didn’t know his name, and didn’t dare ask.<br/>
Throughout biology Kara couldn’t help but listen to the girls heartbeat, to check into see how she was feeling. It was beating slower at the moment so that was good. Kara couldn’t focus for the life of her, but she found the constant beating heart soothing. She desperately wanted to turn around to see if Lena was also paying attention. By the time classes ended, Lena was gone before Kara could spot her.<br/>
“You ok”, Mike asked noticing her disappointed look. “Let me guess you were hoping for more home work”? He teased. Kara laughed and rose, and followed him out the classroom.<br/>
--<br/>
Lena was sure Lunch was going to be the only time she had to herself. She collected her lunch and made her way to the girls bathroom. She let out a breath she had been holding all day. Tray in her lap, she looked at the cardboard pizza and carton of milk suddenly losing her appetite. She wondered if her mother was having a good day. Lena didn’t grow nervous when she heard the bathroom door open. But she couldn’t help but become confused when she realized several male students had entered.<br/>
Did I come into the wrong bathroom? Lena asked herself. She looked at the pink tile and quickly dismissed the possibility. She only realized that they had followed her in here, when they started to kick open stalls.<br/>
“Lena”, a voice called out. Lena quickly rose forgetting the tray in her lap. It fell to the ground with a crash. Lena swore at herself. She heard them walk up to the stall and tried to push open the door. But the small metal lock seem to be sturdy enough. But Lena had assumed too soon. Someone kicked open the door so fast. If she were standing just an inch closer she would have been hit. Out of pure reflex and shock Lena stumbled backwards and fell onto the toilet. To her surprise it was the boy from her biology class.<br/>
“Well, well”, he almost sang it. His tone light but eyes so dark. He wore a grin, which had the ability to scare Lucifer himself. Although Lena couldn’t lie he was still quite attractive. Where did the sweet love sick boy go? Lena wondered. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the stall. She saw about 4 other guys in the bathroom. All wearing Midvale high sweatshirts and tshirts. They had to be athletes, Lena thought. At her old school she often got along with athletes she was one he self. Fencing junior state champion last year. But they all seem so different than the type of athletes she knew. For one the school athletes didn’t bully people. Even after everything Lex did. They all knew Lena and was still some what polite and kind to her. The school had to expel Lena merely because of what Lex did. At the time Lena didn’t realize just how good she had it at her old school until now.<br/>
“Listen I know what my brother did was wrong”, Lena started.<br/>
“No”, One boy exploded. His face a dark read, nostrils flaring. His dark hair messy and wild. Lena grew silent. “You do not get to say anything”. Lena knew this was going to hurt.<br/>
“Its about time that Lex gets to experience some pain, and since he isn’t here you are going to have to do”, Mike spoke up from behind her. Lena couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped her lips. If only Lex cared she thought to herself. Her brother was mentally sick. Currently in a state where he could not depict reality from fantasy, they could beat her down in front of him and he wouldn’t blink an eye. But there was no use trying to explain that to them</p><p>--<br/>
Kara was on her 4th slice of pizza when she realized Mike still didn’t make it to lunch. Lucy and James were once again flirting with each other, while Winn read one of his comics. He knew better than to try and have a conversation with Kara while she was eating.<br/>
“Hey Winn, where is Mike”? Kara asked. Winn shrugged and continued reading his comic. Kara hit him lightly on the shoulder.<br/>
“Ow”, Winn exclaimed dramatically. He looked up from his comic and looked around. Half the lacrosse team was missing.<br/>
“Maybe it’s a lacrosse thing”, he suggested. Kara looking around as well. Yea maybe she agreed. She also noted Lena was no where to be seen. She had seen it was Pizza today and didn’t want to miss the chance to get the good stuff. She completely forgot that she was supposed to be keeping an eye on her.<br/>
Mike re appeared in the cafeteria 20 minutes into lunch. Kara could see him and a few of his friends rough housing and laughing as they entered. Mike spotted her looking at him and waved at her as he made his way over. The rest of his friends branched off to their own table. He sat down next to Kara and made a move to steal a piece of Pizza. Kara quickly swatted at his hand, but he was still able to grab the pizza. Winn scoffed at the two of them. Kara didn’t pay it any mind. But she couldn’t help but wonder why he had been in such a mood lately.<br/>
Lena entered the cafeteria, against her better judgement. She had got caught walking to her locker. The hall monitor had made it clear all students were to report to the cafeteria at lunch time. Lena tried to hide the pain as she walked. She didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. In the cafeteria she saw the boy. Pretending to be so sweet and innocent, smiling at the pretty blonde as he stole a piece of pizza. Lena could feel something in side of her break. But she couldn’t let herself break down now. There would be time for that later today.<br/>
The boys had taken turns pushing her around, then each took a turn hitting her. She could tell some of them were uncomfortable with the idea of hitting a girl. But she could also see them rationalize it in their eyes. She wasn’t just a girl she was a Luthor, and she needed to suffer. Or something along those lines she imagined.  Thankfully she had years of experience when it came to receive a beating. She was able to keep her head held high as she took hit after hit. She had survived much worse.<br/>
No one noticed her entrance into the cafeteria, she walked along the wall, fighting the urge to cradle her ribs. She didn’t want to show any signs of weakness. Her biceps naturally tightened as the pain pulsed. Making her bend her arm ever so slightly. She could feel the hall monitors eyes on her as she made her way over to an empty desk. Well at the very least she learned the safest place for her would have to be some place public.<br/>
Kara spotted Lena walking at the far end of the cafeteria, she seem to be struggling to stay up right. Kara watched her as she found an empty table and sat down. As she bent down to sit, Kara noticed the flinch. Strange she wasn’t flinching before. After a moment Kara realized, maybe she hurt herself. Kara quickly rose. Everyone turned their attention to her, confused as to why she was standing. She looked at them unsure on what to say. She knew how Lucy felt. Unsure what she would even be able to do at this moment she sank back to her seat.<br/>
“Do all of you guys hate the new girl”? Kara asked the table. Lucy narrowed her eyes at her. James looked hurt by the question, Winn let out a knowing sigh. Mike on the other hand wore a confused expression.<br/>
“Don’t really know enough about her to hate her”, he answered. He rested his hand on her lower back. Kara knew it was out of habit so she let it go for now. Winn seem to notice the action and rolled his eyes. Kara didn’t understand why but also decide to put that aside for now. “Why”? Mike asked.<br/>
“Why”, Lucy exploded. She realized it came out harsher than she anticipated. “I mean, you know she is a Luthor. What her family did to all those people”?<br/>
“I mean yea I watch the news”, Mike shot back getting defensive.<br/>
“That was her brother that killed all those people”, Winn defended. Winn was by far the most passive one out of the group he never really got heated. He was often silly and light hearted. He never really took a serious stance on well anything.<br/>
“But still her family, Winn”, James spoke up. He looked betrayed. “How could you even defend her? Knowing very well what they did to my family”? Kara regretted asking the question. She didn’t want her friends to fight.<br/>
“I’ve also never killed anyone James, but people still call me a murderer under their breath”, Winn shot back.<br/>
“Winn that’s different”, Lucy tried to explain. Softening her tone.<br/>
“How”? He asked. Winn looked over at Lena where she sat. Kara didn’t realize that Winn had also been keeping an eye on her. He did understand, and he didn’t hate her. She honestly thought she was the only one.<br/>
------<br/>
Of all the attacks that happened today the worse ones seem to occur when she was caught alone. Running late for a class was not an option, being alone in the hallway a girl had spotted her and actually spat on her. This was a first for Lena. Then there was the bathroom beating. She had 4 more periods to go. All she had to do was not get caught alone again and she would make it through. Lena could feel herself start to get hopeful. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. She started to formulate a plan to avoid any lonesome encounters. So distracted in her plan she didn’t notice the group of students surrounding her table.<br/>
“Eh Em”, a girl cleared her throat.  Lena snapping back to reality looked up to see her table surrounded. “This is on behalf of Midvale high”, the girl spoke. She wore black rayban glasses. A well ironed shirt and jeans. Her hair was red and combed into a neat bun. She had bright green eyes and freckles that seem to shine under the sun. Lena watched as the girl took the cup she was holding and jerked it towards her. Other students followed as well. The liquid was strangely warm. Lena was thankful she kept her mouth closed. The smell was strong and pungent, it made her want to gag but she forced her lips into a firm line and breath in through the nose. The cafeteria erupted in laughter. It was urine, Lena realized immediately. They all got cups and filled them with their urine and gathered as a group and waited for her to come to the cafeteria. Lena spotted the hall monitor still standing at the cafeteria entrance starring at her.<br/>
It all became clear, she was not required to be here during lunch hour, this had all been apart of a plan. One she didn’t even realize she was avoiding successfully until the guys flushed her out of the bathroom. Lena dropped her eyes unable to face anyone else today. She quickly rose and ran out of the school.<br/>
Kara so caught up in her friends fight didn’t notice the crowd surrounding Lena’s table.<br/>
“You guys are being completely unreasonable, its easier to be mad at her and hate her because you are in pain. That doesn’t make it right”, Winn hissed. His face was red, eyes fixed on Lucy and James.<br/>
“You would feel different if someone had murdered your father”, James shot back. His eyes red, nostrils flaring.<br/>
“He was murdered”! Winn exclaimed. “And it was broadcasted on the TV for weeks. Everyone celebrated his death. Even you never gave condolences for me losing my father”.<br/>
“Ok that’s not fair you hated your dad”, Lucy stepped in.<br/>
“Yes I did, but I also loved him he was still my dad. He still taught me how to ride a bike, he held me while I cried and taught me right from wrong and made me into who I am today. Am I evil”? Lucy and James stood silent. Tears openly ran down James face, he could no longer look at Winn. Out of shame and anger. He couldn’t let it go that Lena was a Luthor. She was bad news he just knew it. Kara reached out and took Winn’s hand. At the contact Winn jerked his hand away. A cry escaping him before he could stop it. He didn’t mean to get so worked up. He didn’t even realize that this was bothering him so much. Normally he was able to keep things light. He quickly rose. She watched her friend run out of the cafeteria. Mike quickly chased after him.<br/>
That’s odd Kara thought, she didn’t realize Mike and Winn were such good friends. Laughter erupted around the cafeteria. Kara turned to see a crowd had gathered around Lena’s table. This couldn’t be good. Her feet moved automatically pulling her closer and closer. She could hear Lena’s heart beating so fast. Kara smelt it before she saw it. The human urine. When she finally got into eyes view she saw it. Lena drenched in human urine. She didn’t seem to be all there. Her eyes were distant and body unresponsive. Then suddenly she was running away. Everyone kept laughing. Half of them Kara had helped or saved at one point or another. She genuinely believed they were good people but this was…..was… not acceptable.<br/>
“How dare you”, Kara screamed. Her voice thundered through the cafeteria. All the laughter died down. “How dare you”, She exploded again. Kids stood dumbfounded, Kara never got mad. Kara never yelled certainly not like this. Kara smacked the cups out of the nearest kids hands. She stopped when she realized Hannah was holding a cup.<br/>
“We have all lost people, we all have family that didn’t always do the right thing. Isn’t your brother doing 30 years in jail for driving while intoxicated and killing a family”. Kara’s voice was cold and loud. To Hannah it almost felt like a slap when she spoke. “No one blamed you for his actions”! She turned on David, he was the president of the youth group at Midvale high. “What about empathy, compassion,  and forgiveness I thought you of all people would understand what that meant”. David dropped his eyes for the first time feeling shame for his actions.<br/>
“No”, Zack screamed back. He pushed past a few kids to come face to face with Kara. Kara glared him down. “I will not feel sorry for a Luthor, they are all evil. And I say we are all better off without having one here”. Kara has no excuse for what she did.<br/>
“Fuck You, Zack”, a few people gasped. Kara never swore. Not ever. She could see the hurt enter his eyes. They were friends, not close but still. “I will not allow any of you to mess with Lena again”.<br/>
Kara then turned to the entire cafeteria “I will come for you”, she sneered. Hey eyes locked on James and Lucy. She hoped with all her heart that James and Lucy would come to their senses. She picked up Lena’s back pack and made for the exit.<br/>
-------<br/>
Lena ran for as far as she could. It was about 20 minutes of walking after that until she made it home. She hoped her mother wasn’t home to see her in this state. Once inside, she quickly made it up to her room and quickly took off all her clothes. Not bothering to put them into the hamper she ran across the room into her on suite bathroom. The white marble tile, felt cold on her feet. Once in the shower she powered up the shower head jets, water hit her from every angle. She couldn’t breath but she didn’t care, she didn’t want to be covered in urine any longer than necessary.<br/>
Lena lost track of how long she was in the shower. She had scrubbed every part of her body raw. Bruises already started to form on her stomach and arm. That she could handle, but just the idea of being covered in someone elses urine. She quickly pushed the thought down. She needed to focus on something else. She stepped out of the shower, her emotional state somewhat stable. She stepped into her room and started for her closet to get her pajamas.<br/>
“Well its about time”, Lillian spoke. Lena almost jumped out of her towel.<br/>
“Mother”, She spoke. She found 2 blue eyes starring at her. Seeing her mother sitting on her bed. Her legs crossed, hands resting on her lap. So proper and prim, always so proper and prim. Lena forgot that she tend to stop in and check in on her from time and time again. Lena guessed she came to check on her to see how the first day of school was. Lillian pointed to the scattered clothes on the ground. Crap, Lena thought to her self.  Looking at the urine soaked school clothes. “I’m …” Lena started to apologize but stopped. Luthors don’t apologize Lena remembered. Lillian realized this is what Lena was thinking an eye brow raised. “I was in such a rush, it was covered in urine and I really needed a shower”, Lena explained herself.<br/>
“Rules are rules Lena”, Lillian spoke a matter of factly.<br/>
“Yes mother”, Lena bowed her head.<br/>
“Don’t let it happen again”, Lillian spoke. Lena nodded, the pain of her ribs returning full force. Lillian noticed Lena struggling to hold her towel up right. Lillian pulled away the towel, she silently stared at the bruises. Lena didn’t know what to expect.<br/>
“Sit down”, Lillian ordered. Lena complied sitting on the edge of the bed. Her skin growing cold from the lack of a towel she fought the urge to cover herself. Lillian disappeared through her bedroom door and returned with an ice box and first aid kit.<br/>
She was gentle with rubbing the salve on the bruise. She always was.<br/>
“I need you to get this under control”, Lillian spoke. Her eyes on Lena, she was giving her a warning. Lena nodded in understanding.<br/>
“I will”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What: We see the realities of Kara and Lena. See there similarities and differences. Also introducing Alex and doing some more character set up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara decided to fly over to see Winn after practice. She hated how they left things. It scared her that her friend was in pain and she had no idea. Putting the fight he had with James and Lucy aside he was still one of her best friends and she didn’t want him to think for a second more that she didn’t care. <br/>“Later”, Kara called over her shoulder to her team mates. Some of them remained silent and a few called back good bye. Kara noticed the change in attitude. Kara didn’t care if they all hated her she stood by what she did yesterday. She didn’t want to be friends with people who bullied others. <br/>Once out of sight she took off into the air. The sun felt like warm silk on her skin. She could feel herself energize. Soaring through the air, Kara cleared her mind. The constant wind crashing into her like a soft wave running onto the sandy shore. She could feel her body relax into the feeling. A flight was much needed after such a stressful day.</p><p>Kara lowered herself to Winn’s bedroom window and hovered. She lightly tapped on the window. Careful not to break it again. Winn spotted her right away. He knew she would be coming by and so he decided to wait. He popped open his window. “Honestly Kara I am fine you didn’t need to come over”, he tried to sound casual. Kara flew in to the room and landed with a soft humf on the fuzzy blue carpet.</p><p>Winn’s room was like any other stereotypical nerd room. His walls were painted the most generic blue one could find. Numerous posters of comics and super heroes hung on the wall. Batman, Superman, Green Lantern. A desk pushed against the wall covered in school books and assignments. His bed neatly made with black sheets and a blue halo comforter. Old computer parts laid around on the floor. He had been recently been trying to rebuild an old computer to play this game he had found in his attack. Kara remembered looking at the various computer parts.</p><p> She could tell he recently took a shower his hair slightly wet and shaggy. His eyes slightly tinted red. He wore sweat pants and graphic t-shirt. But she couldn’t help but spot the football near his bed. Winn didn’t play sports, like ever. She wondered if hey maybe was thinking about it? A question to ask at a later time.<br/> “Kara you don’t have to, I mean you did give condolences at his funeral”, Winn shrugged it off. Trying his best to not get emotional again.<br/>“I did, but that’s all I did, Winn you are always so well you. I didn’t even realize that..that”<br/> “It’s not all on you, I didn’t want anyone to see me as anything else. I shouldn’t have lied to you guys about being ok”, Winn admitted. He quickly wiped away a tear. That was all Kara needed to see. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She wished she could take his pain away. But she that nothing could ever take the pain away from losing a parent.<br/>“I see the qualities he has instilled in you. But that does not make you him”. She held his cheeks as she spoke. Winn smiled at the action. Kara and Alex always did this, he didn’t mind it but would always pull away from being held in such close proximity.<br/>“Ok Kara I believe you, I am not a baby”, He tried to wriggle out of her grip. She let go to only hug him again.<br/>“Yes you are”, she teased back. That earned a chuckle from him. A genuine chuckle. Kara knew the problem wasn’t fixed but she was no longer oblivious to his pain either. The two friends felt closer than they ever did before. <br/>“Kara where the hell are you”, Alex’s voice popped into her ear. Kara’s eyes grew wide, Winn recognized that look. Alex was talking to her. Only Alex had the power to freeze the Kryptonian where she stood.<br/>“It’s Alex, I was supposed to be home for family dinner”, Kara explained.<br/>“Kara if you aren’t here in 30 seconds I am eating out all the pot stickers”, Alex warned. <br/>“Got to go, will call you later”, She practically jumped out the window. Winn shook his head laughing. By the way she was acting he had to guess it had something to do with food.<br/>----------------------------------------</p><p>Lena found Lillian sitting at the dining table, food already served waiting for her. Lena fumbled as she took her seat. Once seated, Lillian started to eat. The only sound that could be herd was the constant clink of the knives and forks on plate. This is what dinner is like now, before it was her Mother and father bickering at each other. Or worse lecturing Lena. Or even before that when Lex was still at home it was her father and Lex fighting while her mother tried to keep the peace. Now they ate in a numbing silence. That would at times feel like someone wrapped her in a large think soaking blanket. Wrapping her so tight she couldn’t breath, she couldn’t think. All she could do was sit there and suffocate slowly. </p><p>Lena isn’t sure why she wanted to try and talk to her mother. Maybe after the day she had she wanted to try and feel close to her. She had grown up seeing how Lex and her mother could talk for hours and thought maybe she would give it a try.<br/> “How was your day”? Lena asked. At an attempt at a conversation. Lilian froze, the spoon half way up to her mouth. Her blue eyes like daggers boring into her. Lena realized that talking was a mistake.<br/> “I just wanted to know how your project was going”, Lena explained herself. Her eyes remained on her plate. Suddenly losing her appetite. <br/>“Tell me what do you know of cyber genetics”, Lillian asked. Lena recognized the tone was sarcastic and remained silent. “Honestly as if you could keep up”. Lillian threw her fork down and started to rise. Lena didn’t dare to look up at her. Making eye contact would surely fuel whatever flames were already there. Lillian left in an instance. One moment she was there the next she was gone. And Lena for the first time that day, was truly alone. She missed Lex the most in moments like this. No longer hungry she made her way back up to her room. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes. She pictured her family all sitting in their old dining room, it was Christmas time. Her father, Lex and her mother all sat sipping a 30 year old scotch. Laughing about somethings. This was one of the few pleasant memories Lena had of her family. And at her darkest times she would imagine that moment again. To remember what it felt like to be a part of a family, and what it felt like to be loved. </p><p>Alex tapped her fingers on the table as she counted. Eliza and Maggie were both exchanging pleasantries as they waited for Kara. Who just landed with a thud in the back yard. She quickly opened up the back door and ran in, her face flushed. Alex felt a smile creep on to her face. She quickly rose and opened up her arms. Kara quickly jumped into her arms. The two sisters wrapped arms around the other so tightly. They became one. Eliza couldn’t help but smile looking at her daughters. Maggie shared the same expression. Alex would never admit it out loud but she missed her little sister. Alex often times while at school would always text Kara fussing and worrying over her. Once the embrace ended, Alex patted down her sisters ruffled hair.<br/>“Did you eat all the pot stickers”? Kara asked, genuine concern in her voice. Everyone laughed at the youngest Danvers. She looked around the room offended. “It’s not funny, I need food I just had a super hard practice”, Kara justified. Alex really missed Kara, she hugged her again.<br/>“No I didn’t eat any pot stickers”. Kara returned the hug, but let out a breath of relief. Alex already knowing she had lost her sisters attention to the pot stickers in the kitchen let her go. By the time Eliza manage to bring the dish into the dinning room, the dish was half empty. Kara followed close behind her reaching for another. <br/>“Kara Danvers you can at least wait to get to the table”, she scolded. Alex and Maggie sat down next to each other. Maggie had to fight the urge to reach out and take her hand. Eliza was laid back and progressive. But it was still the 90s she was just an officer, and Alex was not ready to have that conversation with Eliza or Kara. </p><p>Kara with stuffed red cheeks chewing happily as she sat down next to her adoptive mother. Kara grabbed a few roast pork and a few more pot stickers. Everyone helped themselves. Eliza watched Maggie and Alex, subtly she would like to think. She couldn’t help and wonder if they were just friends. She thought better than to broach the subject here. She didn’t need to confuse Kara any more than necessary with earths dating rituals.<br/> Alex feeling her mothers eyes on her and Maggie quickly tried to act nonchalant. But it was hard, she had gotten so use to Maggie as her girlfriend. It was hard to treat her as anything but. </p><p>Maggie and Alex had been dating ever since, Alex graduated from university. They met one night when Maggie was still a rookie uniform on patrol. Alex and her friends were celebrating graduation when Maggie got a call for drunk and disorderly conduct. <br/>She came across the women dancing on the front lawn of private property. <br/>“Excuse I am going to have to ask you ladies to please vacate the premises”, Maggie spoke in her officer voice. She remember the look Alex gave her. It was daring and direct. The auburn hair woman straightened up and sauntered over to her. Her eyes locked on her like a lioness about to make a kill. Maggie stood frozen, terrified but what a way to go.<br/>“What do you think you’re doing”? Alex asked. Her voice firm and authoritative. Maggie remembered thinking she clearly was not that drunk. But Maggie was never one to back down from a confrontation.<br/>“Like I said, I am going to need you and your friends to leave”, Maggie took a step closer. The two women starred each other down.<br/>“Are you going to make us”? Alex dared. She herself stepped closer. Maggie could smell her perfume and alcohol. Alex watching her closely. <br/>“I can”, Maggie replied.<br/>The rest was a blur. One minute they were having a deadly starring match the next they were in the back of someones car and the rest was history. And Maggie always looked so amazing it was hard for Alex to not stare at her. She couldn’t believe she was so lucky to have found her. <br/>“So what’s it like working in a lab”? Kara asked in between bites. Maggie came back to the conversation at hand.<br/>“Good, not really what I expected”, Alex answered. Eliza noted the disappointment in her tone. She knew it could hard starting out in the research field. Definitely not the most interesting work. She hoped that Alex would stick it out.  “How is it going at school”? Alex quickly asked not wanting to focus on herself. <br/>“There is this new girl and hates her because of who her family is”, Kara answered. Eliza sometimes wished Alex would open up similar to how Kara opened up so easily about her problems. The girl spoke her mind, and wore her heart on her sleeve. Eliza never had to worry if Kara was truly happy because you could always tell, whereas with Alex. She was always so guarded. Eliza didn’t understand why she was like this. She remembered she had changed in her teenage years. One day she was an open confident young woman the next day she was angry, and defensive. Eliza had hoped it was something she would grow out of. But that hadn’t been the case.<br/>“What are they doing? Who is her family”? Alex asked. That didn’t sound like the Midvale high that she remembered. It wasn’t a perfect school sure, but excessive bullying was never an issue. <br/>“They all peed in cups and threw it at her”, Kara answered. “Like why would you even want to throw your pee at someone? I don’t understand”. Eliza, Maggie and Alex all shared a knowing look. Kara was still so innocent when it came to humans and their capacity for violence.<br/>“Where was Lucy”? Maggie asked. She knew how Lucy felt about bullying and didn’t understand how she would let such a thing happen.<br/>“That’s the other thing Lucy and James aren’t talking to Winn right now, because they also hate the girl too”. Kara explained. The whole table all shared a confused look. The fab rarely fought and when they did it was never about something so serious.</p><p> “Who is this girl”? Alex asked. Not liking what she is learning.</p><p>“Lena Luthor”, Kara answered. Alex fixed her face into a neutral expression. Kara was still so innocent, she knew she didn’t have it within her to hate. But Alex very much had the ability. She hated the Luthors, especially after everything Lex did. Alex was conflicted, because she didn’t want Kara to hate the Luthors but at the same time she didn’t want Kara to be around them either. Alex looked over at Maggie unsure on what to say.</p><p>“That poor girl”, Eliza spoke out loud. “What did her mother do”? She wondered. Kara thought about that. Maybe her mom could come in and talk to the school. Let them know this type of behavior is unacceptable. Kara grew hopeful.</p><p>“It just happened today”, Kara answered. “But maybe she will be able to talk to the school it really isn’t right how they are all treating her, the teachers turn a blind eye. So does the hall monitors”.</p><p>“Its easy to hate”, Maggie spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her. She kept her eyes set on Kara. “People will often times look to do what is easy. That’s why we need leaders who are strong enough to do what is difficult”. <br/>“Just because its difficult to do doesn’t make it right. Its all perception of what you think is right and wrong”, Alex spoke up. She didn’t want to disagree with Maggie. But she couldn’t hold back.<br/>“True, I guess I want to live in a world where it’s wrong to hold a 16 year old girl accountable for the actions of her adult brother”, Maggie replied. Her eyes met Alex. The two women starred at each other before Alex finally let her eyes drop. Kara and Eliza shared a look, Alex never backed down. <br/>“It is wrong, but Kara can’t go up against the whole school”. Alex spoke again. Softer this time. Concern showing in her voice<br/>“She doesn’t have to”, Eliza chipped in. “She can at least be a friend”. Kara considered this. But then there was the fight with James and Lucy<br/>“Yea so what happened with James, Lucy and Winn”? Alex asked confused. Kara struggled to find words to explain. Maggie seeing the younger Danvers struggle spoke up for her.<br/>“I am guessing Winn understood what Lena was going through, but James and Lucy felt betrayed by this understanding”.<br/>“Yes”, Kara answered. Maggie was going to make one hell of a detective one day. “But also Winn has been struggling with losing his father and none of us even realized it. He called us out and he was right to”. Maggie smiled her all knowing smile.<br/>“You’re learning kid, Lucy and James are going to come around don’t worry”.<br/>“Yea I am sure, James and Lucy just need time to process”, Eliza added in. Kara smiled, she felt better just by talking things over with her family. Eliza could see a weight lift off Kara’s shoulders. Alex did too, she turned to Maggie. She wanted to tell her just how much she loved her. Alex never realized she had short comings until she met Maggie. Because with Maggie, she was just so much better at things like this than Alex ever was. And she was grateful to have her here to help her through it. </p><p>	Lena took a deep breath and then once again bent over to look through the telescope lens. She could see the star Orion perfectly, burning so bright. She starred at it in fascination. She hit the small button to take another picture. Lex is going to love this she thought to herself. Star gazing is something Lex introduced her to when she was 8 or 9. It became kind of a sacred ritual for them. They would come out on a clear night sky like tonight and look at the various constellations. Lex would tell her about the different gods and the stories behind it. Or sometimes they would just talk about random things like siblings. <br/>	Lena was just happy to spend time with someone who wanted to spend time with her as well. After Lex was sent away, Lena couldn’t look at a telescope without crying. But then she found a reason to star gaze again. She could take pictures and send it to Lex. It wasn’t the same but she could always pretend. He never responded to her emails, but still Lena would send them anyway.  She hoped in her heart that they brought him joy like they did for her.<br/>	Sometimes when she was feeling extremely alone she would pretend he was standing here with her. She would imagine him explaining the constellation she was looking at. Lena focused on the star and just for a moment everything was as it should be. She and Lex staying up till dawn star gazing and talking.  For a brief moment she wasn’t alone any more. For a brief second she was with someone who was happy to have her here. But then she would pull away from the microscope and the fantasy would dissolve into thin air. It would just be her standing alone in the garden by herself. </p><p> </p><p>	Kara laid on her roof at peace. The cool night air felt refreshing against her skin still warm from the shower. This was by far her most at home she ever felt on earth. Spread out on her roof on a clear night gazing up at the stars. On special nights when it was quiet enough and she could control her super hearing. She could almost imagine her father’s voice. She would imagine him telling her about the far away distant star called earth. Her father loved the stars and believed that their future could be found if you looked close enough at the stars. Her mother on the other hand, she saw the stars as a reminder of the beauty and danger of the universe. So many countless evenings Kara could remember falling asleep in her mothers/fathers lap listening to them talk about everything and nothing. Those nights Kara enjoyed so greatly but she never thought they would come to an end. Even when things got bad, there was always hope. She was of house El after all. But alas she was now on earth alone, staring up at the stars imagining her dead family were all there with her. </p><p>She thought about Kal, and could remember Laura and Jor-El. Kara could feel a smile creep onto her face remembering how Jor-El always got into debates with her mother. No one quite knew how to push her buttons like Jor-El. <br/>	“Kara”, Eliza called. And for a moment Kara thought it was her actual mother. She quickly flew down to her bedroom and through the window. She tried to hide her disappointment when she saw Eliza. <br/>	“Hi”, Kara spoke awkwardly. Eliza gave her a warm smile. <br/>	“I thought you might want a night time snack”, Eliza explained as she held up a cake with 4 large cookies. At this Kara smiled brightly. <br/>	“Always”, she answered. And happily grabbed the plate. “Thanks”, she thanked Eliza with her mouth already stuffed. </p><p> </p><p>Lena School day number 2<br/>School day number 2. Lillian gave her a stern warning that it would not be acceptable to come home every day soaking wet in urine. That was her own way of saying handle this before I have to step in. Stepping out of the car Lena held her head high. Today she wore another plaid skirt, with a white shirt and gray blazer. Honestly it was her school uniform with out the school crest. But Lena didn’t care that much for clothes any more anyway. She had an identical pair in her back pack she could change into before she got home. She just hoped what ever they did , they would wait until 8th period.<br/>She scanned the crowd to see if she could spot anything coming. Lena made her way to her locker in one piece. People stared but no one touched her not yet anyway. As she emptied her back pack into her locker, Kara approached the girl nervously. 2 Green eyes turned to face her with such a fiery blaze Kara froze mid step. Lena turned to see the blonde girl from her biology class looking at her with a look she didn’t recognized. Her back pack in her hand. Kara held it out for Lena to take.<br/>Lena looked at it cautiously refusing to take it. Kara could see she was skeptical.<br/>“Hi I am Kara Danvers, We have AP biology together, as well as Physics, and Differential Equations”, Kara introduced herself. Lena quickly looked over her shoulder to see if a group of kids were gathering. “I am not going to hurt you”, Kara spoke. Her voice genuine, but what threw Lena off was the fact that the girl seem to be in pain at having to say it. “I would have stopped it yesterday if I had realized sooner what they were doing”. The look on Kara’s face so genuine, Lena conceded to take the bag just to have the girl stop looking at her like that. She hated all the attention she was getting from this girl. It made her uneasy. Not because she was scared but because a small part of her wanted this girl to notice her. To like her. Lena never had an urge like this before. There was absolutely nothing to gain from it but yet she still craved it.<br/>Lena set it down on the floor next to her locker. She unzipped it cautiously and pulled it open and took a step back. Nothing shot out, at this she peered inside to see all her stuff was still there. She looked at Kara shocked. This was a first. <br/>“Thanks”, she felt silly for how she first acted. Tyler the class clown of 11th grade let out a howl as he skated through the hallway with 2 hall monitors chasing him. Lena couldn’t stop herself from flinching at the explosive sound. <br/>“I will see you in class”, her voice just above a whisper. She turned and started to leave. Kara paused in step when she saw a few students from the cafeteria staring at her. She narrowed her eyes and met their gaze. She straightened her posture, as she saw Alex do hundreds of times, hoping it would have the same effect. The group of kids looked over at Lena before looking at Kara and then took off down the hallway. Lena watched the whole thing unfold in front of her. They were planning something, Lena thought. Not to be fooled by the small act of kindness. No one in this school could be trusted, not the teachers, not the hall monitors, and definitely not the students. <br/>Lena’s morning was relatively uneventful. This had the opposite effect on Lena, she grew more and more anxious. She knew there was always a calm before the storm. Kids still starred and talked about her, that was a given. But no one had put their hands on her all morning. So walking into biology she observed the room cautiously and walked quickly to the back of the class. Lena spotted the beautiful boy from yesterday. He sat in his seat, his clear eyes watch her like a lion watching its prey. Yes they were definitely plotting something, Lena thought to herself. <br/>Someone abruptly sat down next to Lena. Lena watch the boy look to the side of her confused and slightly hurt. Lena turned to see the blonde, Kara she believed her name was sitting next to her. A bag of chips in her hand, her books on the desk in front of her. The blonde gave her a polite smile and offered her the bag of chips. Lena shook her head no, unable to speak. The girl continued to happily munch on the chips.<br/>Kara was nervous sure, but she was more determined than anything to make sure, no one messed with Lena today. Not on her watch. She looked at her classmates knowingly. Some of them gave her a smile, others glared at her as if she were a traitor. The bell finally rung and everyone’s attention turned to the teacher. <br/>“Ok class,  hopefully you all remembered to not wear open toed shoes today. Because that’s right you guessed it. Its Lab day”, Mr. Finley announced. Some students groaned. Lena could feel her heart speed up. I knew it! She thought to herself. They were planning something big to happen during lab. Lena looked over at Kara, who was not so sneakily eating the last of her potato chips. She was a good actor, Lena thought. But she knew better than to let her guard down. <br/>“Ok you know the drill pair up”, the teacher announced. Mike turned to look at Kara, she smiled at him apologetically. Kara hoped he would understand she needed to work with Lena, to make sure no one messed with her. Lena watch the 2 love birds look at each other and grew more confused. It was clear he wanted to work with her, but Kara remained sitting next to Lena. <br/>“You want to be my partner”? Kara asked. Her soft blue eyes finally looking over at her. Lena found herself dumbfounded and frustrated. What was this girls plan?<br/>“Ok”, Lena answered she tried to keep her tone even. Kara rose and grabbed her biology book, and made her way over to a lab station. She sat down and turned to look at Lena who still remained seated in her seat. She picked up her things and made it over. Quickly glancing around the room to see if anyone held onto anything suspicious. She sat down cautiously. Kara noticed. <br/>The teacher went onto explain the instructions the students needed to follow. The instructions were being projected onto the screen in the front of the lab part of the classroom. This school was a huge go green advocator and rarely ever passed out papers. The only time they truly printed on paper were for midterms and finals. <br/>Kara offered to get the materials, she got up and walked over to the cupboard. She got in line. <br/>“Hey Kara”, Lizzie spoke to her in line. Kara gave her a polite smile.<br/>“Hey Lizzie”, she greeted back. The line moved, the 2 girls also moved up. <br/>“I just want to say what you are doing is truly brave”, she said shyly. “I could never do it but I am glad you are. Yesterday we were out of line”. Kara appreciated the sentiment she just wished the girl would apologize to Lena instead of her. The line moved again. Once Kara got her materials Mike appeared next to her.<br/>“So just like that you ditched me”? He asked. Kara recognized his tone. He was upset but trying to act as if it were a joke. One of the things she disliked about Mike. She felt he was never truly genuine with her. Everything was just a big joke, but at the same time it wasn’t. <br/>“Mike, its not like that. She needs someone to work with her”, Kara spoke softly wanting to head back over to Lena. <br/>“Yea, what about me. We are supposed to be friends but you always ditch me”, Mike snapped. Kara shook her head. <br/>“I am sorry you feel that way. But this is something I want to do”, she apologized and started back for her lab station. Lena sat patiently watching how the students interacted with Kara. It was clear she was one of the popular kids in high school. She was well liked she could tell by the way people looked at her, especially when she wasn’t paying attention. </p><p> Kara sat down silently. Her mind thinking of Mike and what he said. He always did this got super possessive, god forbid she didn’t partner up with him to do group work. She started to set up the lab, forgetting for a moment Lena was also there. Lena watched her work. Her black rimmed glasses fit her face extremely well. Her blonde hair pulled into a pony tail. Her cheeks dimples. Her tan sun kissed skin, freckles. She was the perfect picture of the girl next door. She even had the wardrobe of the pink sweater and white skirt to go with it. The blue converse showing she liked to be comfortable over stylish. Lena understood the fuss, she was indeed beautiful. She could see that Kara’s mood had changed upon speaking with the brunette boy.  </p><p>She could feel him starring daggers at her.  Lena quickly fixed her eyes on the lab in front of her. To her surprise Kara had managed to set it up correctly. She scribbled down some measurements and quickly did calculations in her head and filled out the lab. Lena scanned over it even more shocked to see her calculations were correct.</p><p>Kara coming back to reality realized Lena was staring at her. She was in the process of making a calculation when she found 2 piercing green eyes on her. Kara froze watching her. Lena didn’t drop her eyes, instead she fixed her eyes on Kara. To Kara’s surprise she realized that one of Lena’s eye is actually a different color, more blue than green. Kara never met anyone with eyes like that.</p><p>“Sorry”, Kara apologized looking back down at her work. “You can take the lead for the rest”, Kara offered. She pushed over her note book and pencil for Lena to take.<br/>“You did those calculations so quickly, and they are right”, Lena spoke more like a statement less like a question.</p><p>“Did I”? Kara asked her voice an octave higher as she scrunched her nose, eyes squinting. “I mostly just guessed”, she quickly explained. She let out a nervous laugh. “Oh you know what I already did this lab before”, Kara lied. Lena watched the young girl squirm before her. Her reaction was so strange. Lena turned to complete the lab easily. Because she also completed AP biology already when she was 12. Kara watched her nervously.</p><p>That was close Kara thought. She had honestly forgot where she was. At school it was important to blend in. Krypton had been so advanced in science and math, the classes here on earth were remedial at best to the young kryptonian. She had just barely manage to convince Eliza to let her take AP biology for something at least a little more interesting. But the deal was she could not stand out, not in sports and definitely not in academics. The less attention she drew to herself the better. Especially realizing that her lab partner was a Luthor. Kara did not wish the girl any harm and didn’t think her evil. But still her identity was her secret to keep and one she did not want to share with her.</p><p>They finished the lab in record time. Lena noted that Kara grew nervous after her remark. She even wrote out her calculations and came to the wrong answer a few times. Kara watched Lena raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and laughed nervously. Erasing the incorrect answer. “Biology is not my best subject”, Kara nervously explained. “How do I solve this one”? Kara then asked. Kara noted how Lena also seem to be able to fill out the lab with ease, and was so tempted to drop the façade. But it was probably better to be safe than sorry.<br/> Lena could see through what she was trying to do. It kind of reminded her of her self a little. She used to want to fade into the back ground as well. She hated the attention she would get by being the smartest in the room. She never stooped to this level but still she did make an effort to go unnoticed. It was because of this Lena couldn’t be upset at the girl for lying. She easily wrote out the correct way. Once finished the 2 girls stood silently unsure what to say next. </p><p>“Why did you want to be my partner”? Lena finally asked. She watched Kara relax at the question. Almost as if it was obvious.</p><p>“Because I want to be your friend”, Kara answered. She gave Lena a warm smile. Lena didn’t return the smile, her eyes remained serious. But Kara’s smile never faltered. </p><p>“Why”? Lena asked. Kara maintained eye contact her eyes softened. Lena noted just how blue they were.</p><p>“You are extremely smart, observant”, Kara paused. Almost as if battling if she should continue or not. “And our families don’t define who we are. We can love them and still be different”. Lena let her eyes drop she looked at the lab counter in front of her. It’s like the girl was reading her diary.  She wasn’t expecting that. This was obviously a long con, the girl was trying to get close to her so she would let her guard down. </p><p>“I am not looking to make any friends. I just want to focus on school eventually graduate and leave. That’s it nothing else”. Kara sighed to herself. She understood why Lena was being cautious. She knew there was nothing she could say to make her see different. She just hoped that with time Lena would see just how genuine Kara was being. </p><p>“Ok, well I think it would be to my benefit to have you as a lab partner. It would definitely help my grades”, Kara joked. Lena didn’t laugh or smile, she looked at Kara again directly. Intensely her eyes seem to be searching for something. The bell rang signaling the end of the lab. Kara quickly got up and handed in their work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. life as we know it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a set up chapter. Kara tries to help Lena, people are starting to notice something is wrong with Winn and Mike. Lena has to figure out how to deal with students at Midvale high</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had gone by in a blur. Lena at the moment was stuck in a constant state of whiplash. Kara was determined to stand up to every single bully at the school. Where as she seem to be blind to lover boy who Lena learned was Mike. Who seem to make it his secret mission to make Lena’s life miserable. One moment a gang of kids would try throwing literal rocks at her. Kara would be there in an instant shielding her as well as starring down her attackers. The next minute it seemed she would disappear and there would be Mike and his goons who would rough her up a bit. <br/>	Lena herself didn’t understand how some one could truly hate her this much. She also didn’t understand why Kara was so determined to stop the bullies. In all her years no one has ever stepped in, and it made her feel uneasy. She hated that this was what her life had come to where a perky blonde took so much pity on her. Saw her as someone so weak they were unable to protect themselves. At the same she couldn’t lie to herself. If Kara wasn’t helping her, life at school would be a lot harder. It is this reason Lena remains quiet about Mike. She could already see things were tense with Kara and her friends. <br/>	The last thing she wanted was to cause more problems. So if she had to deal with Mike and his goons then she would gladly do it. For the most part most kids got use to the idea of having her around. It was just a few that truly cared. But seeing Kara had made it her mission to be her own personal body guard. The bullies were stepping up their antics in order to get to her. They would wait until Lena was in a class in which she didn’t share with Kara.<br/>	Its why she now hated English. Walking into the classroom she could already feel a plot was in motion. What she couldn’t be sure. In the middle of class the teacher Mrs. Green got called away from class. Lena watched her only source of safety leave the room. She could feel all eyes turn on. Lena kept her head high as she kept looking at the black board. They may mess with her but it didn’t mean she had to cower before them. A student, Tom she thinks stepped into her eye view. Lena gives him an unwavering stare. Almost to say whatever you do to me, you will never break me. <br/>	Tom reaches down and grabs Lena’s bag. Which was unexpected, most times the bullying was centered on her and not her stuff. Lena moved her hand so fast the motion almost seemed instant. She latched on to it with a steel grip. <br/>	Thom pulled with such intensity, he managed to pull it out of her grip. Lena rose in an instant. Thom already emptying to contents onto the floor. A thick envelope fell to the floor. Lena couldn’t hide the fear off her face. She had printed out those pictures for Lex. All the best images she got of some of his favorite constellations. It had taken her months to get most of those. Thom following her gaze picks up the folder and opens it.<br/>	Thom didn’t know what to expect. But pictures of stars, it was a disappointment. But then he saw the look of concern on her face and knew these meant something to her. Without thinking he started to tear the pictures apart.<br/>	“Stop, No”, Lena screamed. She rushed him trying to snatch away the pictures. It seem to have the desired effect. Her eyes now glossy with water, her voice wavering. He continued to dodge her hands ripping picture after picture.<br/>	Lena looked around desperately looking for something anything she could throw at him. She knew she could always reprint the pictures. But it just bothered her, he was able to find something she cared about so easily and ruin it. She knew her father would be disappointed in her. She could hear his voice now. “People are going to come and take what is yours and destroy it”. He had done the same and destroyed a project she was working on. To teach her this lesson. But looking at Thom destroying her pictures it seemed as if it was still a lesson she was learning. Lena unable to face Thom and her failure any longer ran out the class room.</p><p>	Lucy held an expensive looking leather bag in her hand. It felt weird holding it, like holding a cursed object. Most of her class mates were staring at her in shock. Tom watched her a fire burning in his eyes. He felt betrayed. And what made things worst Lucy understood why he would feel that way. She knew him since the 5th grade. His dad wrapped her sprained ankle once when she was 11. Her uncle bought her and the entire class ice cream after little league. They were both great men, who always stepped up to help anyone who needed it. They were both heroes who served for their country. And they were both murdered by Lex Luthor. Lucy understood why Tom was angry so was she. Again she looked at the expensive bag, unsure of what to do. <br/>	Lucy had stopped Tom, well actually she had given him a verbal beating. She retrieved the photos and bag but her plan didn’t really get this far. It wasn’t really a plan to begin with. Lucy was silent as she watched Tom start to mess with Lena. She felt uneasy because she hated to see kids get bullied. She reminded herself that she wasn’t a kid but a Luthor. She turned her attention to her note book in front of her. But then Tom had to open the stupid folder. Lucy half expected to see pictures of dead puppies, or something terrible. What could a Luthor care about if it wasn’t causing pain and turmoil? <br/>	But sadly it was neither, it was photos of stars and constellation. Immediately Lucy thought of Kara and her love of the stars. How it brought her comfort, especially after everything she’s been through. If anyone were to ever find out who Kara truly was they may very well make assumptions about her. They may even treat her poorly and justify it by saying she’s an alien. And that’s what snapped everything in perspective. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy placed the remaining photos back into the bag and left the baffled classroom. It was too late to stop now. But she finally understood and stepped into the hallway determined.<br/>It wasn’t hard to find Lena, Midvale was a small school. Lena had the ability to clear a hallway like Moses cleared the red sea. <br/>Lucy found Lena at her locker. But what she didn’t expect was to find Kara a few lockers down. She was attempting to remain out of view but in the end she just looked ridiculous. What was even stranger, was the look Kara had on her face it was a mix of the look Kara normally have on her face when she is looking at red velvet cake and the guilty look she has when she tries to break the rules. Lucy wondered what Kara could possibly be thinking? She would have to talk to her about that at a later time. </p><p>	“Hi Lena”, an unfamiliar voice calls to her. Lena prepares herself for round 2. Lena turns to face the source of the voice. The girl looks uncomfortable almost like she herself did not want to be here. “I got your stuff back”. The mystery girl holds out her hand with Lena’s bag. Lena takes it and throws it into her locker. “There are still some pictures that weren’t touched”. Lucy offers. Being gentle was not her strong suit. Honestly the action made her skin crawled but she was determined. <br/>	“You didn’t have to do that”, Lena replied. Feeling uneasy about this. At that Lucy scoffed. She thought in this type of situation Lena would at least say thank you. <br/>	“You’re welcome Luthor”. <br/>	“I didn’t ask for or need your help”, Lena replied back. Still wiping tears away from her eyes. Lucy saw this and deflated instantly. Lena may be rude but she understood why. She got the same way too when she was feeling vulnerable or weak. <br/>	“I know you didn’t need my help. Thom is an idiot and I just wanted to wipe that smug smile of his face”, Lucy offered. At this Lena made eye contact for the first time.<br/>	“Did it work”?<br/>	“Oh yea, I even got to call him dick for brains, so definitely worth it”, Lucy answered. At this Lena smiled it was small and brief. She herself deflating a bit.<br/>	“I’m glad I could help”, Lena replies. The bell rings. Lucy nods unsure what else to say. She starts for where Kara is attempting to hide. Lucy stops right in front of Kara who is still attempting to hide. <br/>	“Uh you know everyone can still see you”? Lucy asks. At this Kara stops crouching and lowers her school back pack she was using as a make shift wall.<br/>	“You can? But the backpack was supposed to block your view”, Kara speaks with a disappointed tone. “Wait could you see me from all the way over there with Lena”? Her eyes grow wide. Lucy has to fight the urge to laugh. <br/>	“Nope not from over there”, she lies. Wanting to spare her friend. At this Kara let out a breath of relief. She didn’t want Lena to know she was keeping an eye on her. Eliza thought that might look a bit strange. And Kara could see why. Lucy and Kara stood awkwardly, an uncomfortable silence filling the space between them. <br/>	“You helped her”? Kara asked. Lucy tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing.</p><p>	“Its whatever”, She shrugged. But there was no misleading Kara. Who at the moment wrapped her arms around Lucy. </p><p>	“I’m sorry”, Kara apologized. She wasn’t sure why she was apologizing but she was grateful to have her friend back. It had been 2 weeks since she and Lucy talked to each other. Not for Kara’s lack of trying. Lucy missed Kara as well. She returned the hug, letting a smile creep on to her face.</p><p>	“I should be apologizing. I was terrible”. </p><p>	“I know”, Kara agreed. Lucy lightly shoved her at the statement. “I mean you were…”, Kara trailed off unsure on what to say. </p><p>	“Cut me some slack Danvers”, Lucy shot back. Kara held up her hands as if to surrender. She no longer wanted to fight so she simply nodded. Feeling hopeful Kara couldn’t help but smile. Hopeful that James and all the students would come around like Lucy. Maybe they just needed time. </p><p> </p><p>It was in 7th period, when she got a page from her mother instructing her that she would be picking her up today. Lena could feel herself grow anxious. The idea of remaining in school, after hours was the last thing Lena wanted to do. But she knew better than to try and argue. The final bell rang and Lena walked to her locker, her nerves becoming an unbearable weight she now carried. She would lock herself in the girl’s bathroom on the 3rd floor. Until her mother arrived. <br/>When the time came, Lena anxiously waited in front of the school to greet her mother. Nervously scanning for any sign of students, Lena stood on edge. She knew that most kids would be busy with their after school. Still Lena didn’t want to chance another encounter. <br/>Her mother’s Benz roared into the school parking lot. Swiftly taking an employee spot. It was rare for Lillian to drive herself. Why was she parking? Lena started towards her. Her feet suddenly heavy and her lungs were having a hard time working. Lillian’s cold blue eyes found her, stilling Lena in her tracks.<br/>“We have a meeting with your guidance counselor”, Lillian informed her coolly. She walked past Lena without another glance. Lena followed behind her absorbing the news. She knew her grades were good. 12th grade classes were a joke, something she could have completed at the age of 8. Why did the guidance counselor call this meeting?</p><p>Lena shifted uncomfortably in the small office. Every surface filled with books, loose papers and thick folders. It made Lena feel extremely claustrophobic. Miss Grey sat at ease, leaning back on her chair comfortably watching the 2 Luthors. Lena squirming in her chair looking at every other surface. Her hands moving from her side then back to her lap then shifting her back pack in front of her. Lillian sat still and poised almost resembling a statue. Her cold blue eyes watching Miss Grey almost as if she were one of her employees. With a graceful turn of the head, Lillian gave Lena a look that made her freeze in her motion. Lena mirroring her mother sat up straight and turned to face Miss Grey finally meeting her gaze. Lillian turned back to the guidance counselor as well. Ordering her to start this meeting with her eyes.</p><p> “Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice Mrs. Luthor”. Lillian gave the woman a polite smile, the smile never reaching her eyes. </p><p>“What is this about”? Lillian asked.</p><p>“A few things actually, but the biggest thing so far is”, Miss Grey paused looking for the right words.  “The bullying is getting quite out of hand actually”. Lillian looked at Lena. To the outside world it looked like a shocked but concerned mother. But to Lena, she knew what it truly meant. I had to stop work for this? She could practically hear Lillian’s voice in her head. </p><p>“I have never bullied anyone, I can assure you there is a misunderstanding”, Lena quickly defended. Miss Grey raised her hand, silencing Lena.</p><p>“Not you bullying the students Lena, I meant to say the constant bullying that you yourself experience on a day to day basis”, Miss Grey further explained. She regarded the young Luthor closely. Confused as to why she would think she was in trouble for bullying. Her face neutral, as if this was the first she was hearing of this bullying. Lena could feel her mother looking at her.</p><p>“Like I said it’s a misunderstanding that is how we joke with each other. It’s all in good fun”, Lena lied.</p><p>“Well it seems to be a misunderstanding, was that it”? Lillian asked. Already losing patience for this meeting. It was now Miss Grey turn to grow confused at the situation. </p><p>“I fear that the jokes will only escalate and we need to get this under control before you get severely hurt” Miss Grey continued. Not ready to let the topic go.</p><p>“Lena, it seems Miss Grey does not share your sense of humor”, Lillian wore a tight smile. Her eyes glistening in the florescent lighting. If Lena didn’t know any better she may have thought she could see a flicker of fire in them.</p><p>“Miss Luthor I don’t need to remind you that, Lena isn’t just any student, her last name puts a target on her. A lot of kids were affected by the …. Events that occurred. And ignoring this isn’t going to do anyone any good”.</p><p>“If your father was alive to see this”, Lillian spoke. Her voice never rising above polite conversation. But to Lena she may as well have been screaming. Lillian was right, her father would be so disappointed with her for not handling this situation better. To get the attention of a guidance counselor no less. Lex would have never allowed himself to be bullied. But alas that had been the problem her whole life. She isn’t Lex. </p><p>“What is it that you expect me to do”? Lillian asks finally letting her cool exterior slip. Lena could feel the annoyance leaking through in her voice. Miss Grey didn’t back down. </p><p>“Well maybe if we changed the conversation about the Luthor name, do some good show the kids that not all Luthors are…”, Miss Grey was at a loss for a better word “Evil”. Lillian smiled at the word.  Lillian’s smile widen as she realized she could kill 2 birds with one stone. Punish Lena for putting her in this situation as well as appease the insistent guidance counselor.</p><p>“The Luthors will donate 50 Thousand dollars to that homeless shelter”, Lillian pointed with her eyes to the poster currently hanging on the wall. “Lena will also volunteer for the upcoming event. Does that work Miss…..Grey”, Lillian had to look at the name plate on her desk for her name.</p><p>“Very well Mrs. Luthor”, Miss Grey agreed. She watched Lena who at the moment kept her eyes on her lap.</p><p>“Was that all”? Lillian asked again. Picking up her handbag off the floor. Her cold blue eyes locked onto the teacher.</p><p>“The faculty has noticed, Lena is extremely gifted and years ahead academically. After talking with them and the principal the option is available for Lena to test out of high school. We believe if she really applied herself she could probably be in college as early as the new semester”. Lillian raised an eyebrow. She looked at her daughter. And Lena knew it was anything but pride she was currently feeling.</p><p>“Yes I am aware, my daughter has always been brilliant, but at this time she needs to be here”, Lillian killed the idea in its tracks. Lena mind was still trying to process her mother calling her brilliant. That word had only ever been used to describe Lex or even spoken to Lex. Lillian rose from her seat snapping Lena back to reality she quickly followed and picked up her backpack. “Its been a please Miss…..Grey”, again Lillian had to look at the name plate. <br/>“You are my fire, the one desire”, Winn sang. Kara and Lucy danced merrily behind him. “When I say I want it that way. Tell me why”! James and Mike joined in. The group of friends singing to their hearts content. The gang got together for another legendary Karaoke night. James and Lucy made up with Winn and Kara thought it was well overdue. Kara even tried to invite Lena as well. Even though Kara had super speed, she was still unable to approach Lena to invite her. After her 5th attempt Lucy suggested she hold off for now. Kara reluctantly agreed. Kara couldn’t help but feel hurt, she didn’t understand Lena at all.<br/>She was practically doing everything within her power to help her. But the more she tried the more Lena pulled away. Lucy and James picking up on Kara’s struggle with helping Luthor were doing their best to distract Kara for the night. So James brought pies and well Lucy was making an effort to be nicer than normal. It was working for the most part. <br/>Taking a much needed break, Kara was currently raiding her fridge for the 3rd time tonight. Lucy and James continued with another Karaoke song. James making sure no one else was paying attention when he chose Britney Spears latest pop hit. He already knew the song word for word. Although he would deny it if anyone besides Lucy asked him. Lucy cheered him on as he tried to do a dance number singing. <br/> Kara returned to the living room, the last piece of pie in her hand. The first thing she notices was James attempting to shake his hips. An excited squeal erupted from Kara. She loved Karaoke! On some nights she could even almost love it more than food. She quickly joined him. All the while filling her face with pie. After all she could almost love it more. <br/>“Hey is that the last piece”? James asked. After the song ended. <br/>“No”, Kara lied, her voice rose an octave. Lucy gave her a knowing look. Kara looked around for Winn and Mike. She didn’t realize they were missing until this very moment.<br/>“This is what addiction looks like”, Lucy teased. At this Kara laughed.<br/>“If loving pie is wrong then I don’t want to be right”.  Thump, Kara heard it. She wasn’t sure what it was but it was coming from the bathroom. She turned quickly wondering maybe someone fell. She started to walk towards the bathroom. Before she could even make it out of the living room. Winn quickly raced into the room. He took a seat on the couch and started to scroll through the song book. <br/>“Some one’s got their panties in a bunch”, Lucy teased. <br/>“Yea whatever its your turn”, Winn shot back. He threw the song book down on the couch besides him.<br/>“Winn! What the hell is your problem”? Lucy asked. Kara couldn’t help but wonder where Mike was? Did they get into a fight? In the beginning Mike and Winn didn’t really get along. Mike use to make fun of Winn, but he quickly stopped. There was the occasional joke here and there, but Winn most times would laugh along.  Mike still got tense around Winn at times but the 2 had been getting along better than ever. If anything they had grown closer. Even though neither of them would admit it, Kara knew they cared for each other.<br/>Mike returned to the living room. His face shone in the light from being recently washed. His hair also partially wet. He came back into the room with that boyish grin and made his way for Kara. Before Kara could even ask him what happened. He reached for her pie. <br/>“Uh uh”, Kara quickly pulled the pie out of his reach. <br/>“Come on please I know it’s the last slice”, Mike pouted. Kara felt bad and caved in allowing him to take off a piece. <br/>Winn scoffed at the two of them, he folded his arm and turned his attention to the TV screen. That’s odd that’s the second time Kara had ever heard Winn scoff. Lucy and James seeing this grew even more confused. Lucy sat down next to Winn, resting a hand on his leg. <br/>Mike still standing with Kara munching on his piece of pie, watch Lucy and Winn. All the while trying to give the illusion he wasn’t looking. Kara watched Mike, unsure of what to make of it. He didn’t even notice her watching him.<br/>“Winn is this about your father”? Lucy asked in a tone much softer than she thought she was capable of doing. She wanted to be a better friend. Be able to talk to him when he was upset. <br/>“Yea it’s ok to miss him. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you couldn’t”. Winn shook his head no. <br/>“No its not that”, he wasn’t expecting this reaction from them. They had all apologized to each other. And they both promised to be better about this kind of thing. But Winn didn’t expect them to be so open and willing to talk. He caught Mike looking at him. Mike with his dumb dimples and bright eyes. Mike smiled faintly. Winn mind went blank. <br/>Kara returning from the kitchen with a napkin for Mike, reached up and cleaned the crumbs of Mike’s face. She always did this. At this point it was more of a habit than anything else. Winn watched Mike turn to look at Kara and smile at her. Winn shot up to his feet at once.<br/> “I’m sorry guys I don’t feel well I am going to go home”. He started for the door. Kara handing over the napkin to Mike quickly followed Winn out the room.<br/>“Wait I don’t understand”. Kara stopped just behind Winn. <br/>“I’ll see you tomorrow ok, at the shelter”. Kara watched Winn leave. This made no sense. Things were just going back to normal. Kara returned to the living room just as Mike was putting on his jacket.<br/>“You’re leaving too”? Kara asked.<br/>“Yea I got an early practice tomorrow”, Mike answered. He gave Kara that famous boyish smile. “But after the shelter tomorrow maybe we can meet somewhere and talk”.<br/>Kara knew what that meant. He wanted to talk about getting back together. “Mike I don’t think_”<br/>“Just to talk, we are friends aren’t we”? Mike asked. Kara recognized this was a loaded question. <br/>“We are”.<br/>“Good I just want to talk”, Mike replied honestly. He turned to Lucy and James. “Goodnight guys, thanks for including me”.<br/>“Goodnight”<br/>“Later dude”, James called out and gave him a fist bump. At this Lucy couldn’t help but roll her eyes. On the outside James may look like an athlete but beneath all the bravado and muscle he was a geek. He hated football, he only played it well because it was what was expected of him. Because he was tall, black and muscular. He hated the stereotype but was unsure how to break the mold. Lucy hated that he felt this way but she herself didn’t know how to help. Being a white girl the only thing she could do was encourage him in whatever he decided to do. <br/>With Mike gone, Lucy James and Kara settled on the couch. <br/>“Hear me out”, James warned. He always said this before he said something crazy. “I think Winn may be jealous of you and Mike”.<br/>“What no way”.<br/>“I agree with him, he got really upset watching you clean pie off of Mike”, Lucy added in.<br/>“Guys come on its Winn, he doesn’t find girls interesting”. Winn never showed any type of sexual interest in girls. James and Mike all went through phases where they had school boy crushes on Alex and Maggie. Heck even boys at school still asked about Alex. But that was never the issue with Winn. Kara believes it’s why Alex and Winn were always closer he only ever saw her as a big sister. In school he never really had crushes either.<br/>“True I have seen him more excited about a new comic issue than seeing boobs”, James agreed. “But it’s what I saw”.<br/>“Wait when did Winn see a pair of boobs”? Lucy asked. James realizing his mistake decided to play dumb. <br/>“I didn’t mean literally”, he tried to play it off. </p><p>“Yea ok”, Lucy let it go deciding to deal with that at a later time. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s the case, Winn doesn’t like girls”, Kara continued. Missing the tension between Lucy and James. </p><p>“Well he likes you”, James replied. Kara hoped that wasn’t the case. She couldn’t handle both Mike and Winn. Winn was such a good friend she didn’t want to ruin it with dating. Earths customs made no sense. She honestly didn’t understand why people date. It was not fun for anyone yet its all people seem to care about. </p><p>“What makes you so sure he doesn’t like girls”? Lucy asked. </p><p>	“He just doesn’t like girls. On Krypton you didn’t have to be interested in girls”. </p><p>	“Wait so are you saying he’s gay”? James asked. Lucy punched his arm. “Ouch”.</p><p>	“What’s does gay mean”? Kara asked. </p><p>	“Nothing you need to worry about. Just forget it James is being an idiot”. Kara put that in the back of her mind to ask Alex about.  There was still a lot about earth Kara didn’t know or understand. So it’s not surprising for her to run into a word she doesn’t recognize. She could look it up online, but she would have to disconnect the house phone and fire up the computer that would take so long. So she decided to just wait and ask Alex. </p><p>Shelter Day<br/>Lena sat in the back of the town car. She sat there for about 5 minutes now, she had arrived at her destination already. But was currently looking to find courage to leave the room. Her driver didn’t speak. She was grateful for that. She watched more Midvale high students trickle into the homeless shelter. Lena felt overdressed, she knew today was going to be a tough day. Not only did she have to deal with high school students but also homeless adults. She had never interacted with a homeless person and the thought terrified her. From her understanding they didn’t shower and most times were junkies or drunks. She knew drunks were quite cruel and angry people from her own experience of dealing with her father. And he had to put up with her because he loved her. These alcoholics didn’t love her in fact they all probably hated her. Some of her worst beatings she had received had been while Lionel or Lillian were under the influence. She didn’t want to think what they would do to her if they had the chance. But skipping this wasn’t an option.</p><p>She opened the car door and slowly got out. A few students spotted her but continued going into the building. Lena walked in, but to her surprise not many people noticed. She decided she would rather deal with mean high school students than angry adults. </p><p>Lena took in her surroundings. Make shift tables were to the far right of what looked like an old gym. Trays of food put out on top of it, to the far left were bunk beds. That were 3 levels high, people of all ages filled the building. Some of them were dirty but others were clean. Some were old others young. But they looked like ordinary people. There were a few chairs shaped into a circle to the left of the beds. But the rest of it was just open space. Some people sat on the floor others stood. Lena made her way over to stand with her other classmates. A few dirty glares were thrown at her but that was nothing new.</p><p>Lena spotted Kara and Winn standing talking to each other. She had to fight the urge to go over and say hi. Kara looked good in the Midvale high t-shirt and old jeans. Her hair pulled back into her famous pony tail. She always looked so good. Winn wore another comic book character on his t-shirt and shorts. By the looks of it the two friends were having another secret conversation. They stood close to each other and whispered carefully. Every time Lena spotted Kara and Winn together they were always so engrossed in each other. Lena couldn’t help but wonder what the conversation was about.</p><p>“Ok Midvale students, thank you for volunteering today”, a man spoke into a bullhorn. The room grew quiet and everyone turned to face the man. He was well into his forties. His hairline seem to fighting a losing battle and receding slowly. Lena thought to herself. He had a blondish beard that hadn’t been shaped up in a while. Thick eyes brows and old eyes. He wore a worn out t-shirt and faded jeans. If Lena had to guess his clothes were older than she was. </p><p>“My name is Kaine”.</p><p>“We are going to break you guys off into 3 groups, there will be food service, outdoor maintenance, facility cleaning. Kaine went around breaking the students off into groups. He sent Lena over to the facility cleaning”. Lena was grateful it wasn’t the same group as Kara. She needed to keep her distance from her. </p><p>	Two hours later, Lena laid on the basement floor, fighting with an old washing machine. She was tasked with cleaning the basement. Lena cleaned the best she could, but there was no rush to go back to a building full of people who all despised her. She noticed the old machine and couldn’t help but be curious. At first she didn’t realize what it was. It was clear that it was broken, and Lena loved tinkering. Minutes turned to hours and Lena was in the process of putting the machine back together. She manage to hook up the water line and plugged in the power chord. The machine made a few straining noises that worried Lena. But if her calculations were correct, it should work. <br/>	To her utter surprise, water filled the old tub, then came the actual spinning of the tub. <br/>	“Yes”, Lena exclaimed out loud. Excited, there was no one around so she could celebrate her little victory. She spun around a smile on her face. She noticed the old Dryer next to the machine and started to get to work on it. <br/>	By the time Lena emerged from the basement she was shocked to see that all the students left. All that remained were the actual residents of the establishment. Kaine spotted the confused high school girl. He quickly made his way over.<br/>	“Midvale high school students wrapped up about 30 minutes ago, where were you”? He asked nervously. He didn’t like having high school kids hang around this place. They tend to always cause trouble. And his residents had enough to deal with. He only agree to the events because he did in fact need the extra help. </p><p>	“I was cleaning the basement, I fixed the washer and dryer”, Lena answered him. She crossed her arms over her chest feeling nervous. Kaine noticed and made a point to stand a comfortable distance away from her. </p><p>	“What do you mean fix the washer and dryer, we don’t have a washer or dryer”, Kaine responded. He started for the basement. Lena followed.</p><p>	“I found it while I was cleaning the basement, it was really a simple fix, but you shouldn’t run into any more issues”, Lena further explained. Kaine opened up the basement door expecting to find some type of joke or prank. But all he found was a poorly lit basement. He quickly descended the stairs and froze at the sight of the washer and dryer. The girl did in fact clean the basement. For one he could actually see the floor and see the shelves for a first.</p><p>	“You can test it”, Lena offered. She made her way over and switched on the Washer.</p><p>	“Wait how did you get electricity down here”? Kaine asked confused. That point had been dead since he bought the building. </p><p>	“I re-open the line, and fixed the socket too”, Lena answered. She set the machine on a fast wash. Kaine watched as the machine fill with water and the tub start to move. Lena turned to read his reaction.<br/>	“I don’t believe it”. Cleaning clothes, bed sheets, and well anything had been a hassle he currently had to pay a monthly fee to a company to do laundry. Once a month, it forced him to buy a lot of supplies, and it was hard to have to wait for the service to re-use certain things. But with this, he could save hundreds of dollars. Heck they could do laundry whenever they wanted. “Do you realize what you have done”, his tone was giddy with excitement.</p><p>	“I thought it could be useful to have a laundry room”, Lena defended herself.</p><p>	“It will be, you saved us hundreds. Thank you… Thank you…”, he looked at the girl, almost as if for the first time. She seemed anxious. His eyes softened. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize that we even had a washer and dryer. But you fixed it. This is incredible”. Lena watched the man let out a happy howl. Lena herself could feel a smile grow on her face at his reaction. She forgot what it felt like to help someone. Interning at her fathers company she was able to help so many, she missed the way it felt, to be seen as good</p><p>	“I’m glad I was able to help”, She let out an easy breath. All the anxiety leaving her. Lena looked at her watch. Her car should be here already and waiting. She quickly picked up her back pack and started for the stairs. Kaine followed her.<br/>	“How did you know how to fix it”? He asked. </p><p>	“I got lucky I guess”, Lena answered. </p><p>	“What tools did you use”? Kaine asked. He looked around the basement. There used to be tools scattered everywhere but he now realized there wasn’t a spare tool anywhere.</p><p>	“I packed all the tools into the tool cabinet”, Lena answered seeing him noticing the clean basement floor. “It really wasn’t that hard, I had everything I could possibly need”, Lena answered. <br/>Once back in the main hall Kaine walked side by side with Lena.<br/>	“Well please help yourself to some food or something, what was your name”? Kaine asked. Suddenly Lena was brought back to reality. Kaine watched the girl drop her eyes, she almost seem shameful at the question. She was quite sensitive he noted.</p><p>	“That’s very kind of you but I am not going to take any food from you”, Lena declined politely.<br/>	“Can I at least know your name, to let everyone here know who they have to thank when they are able to do free laundry here”? He asked again. He softened his voice. Lena took a deep breath and forced herself to look up. </p><p>	“I am Lena Luthor”, she answered. She watched the emotions pass over the man as he realized the significance. Kaine’s heart grew heavy at the realization. He had almost had a heart attack when he got a call from a Luthor employee notifying him that his shelter would be receiving 50k as a donation. He remembered his first reaction was to decline, the last thing he wanted was blood money from the Luthors. And he in no way wanted to be associated with the Luthors name. Kaine compared it to going to bed with the devil. Nothing good would come from that. He watched the young girl in front of him and he felt ashamed. He could see she genuinely was trying to help, but she was a Luthor.</p><p>	“I am going to go now, it was nice meeting you. Good luck with everything”. Lena could read his face. She knew what ever pleasant feelings he had of her had evaporated. </p><p>	Lena found Lillian in her Lab, she always looked so different in her glasses. Her clothes were messy, hair not as put together as the woman normally wore herself. Lena could tell she had been at it for hours. It was rare to see Lillian like this. She must be close to a break through Lena thought.<br/>	“You called for me mother”, Lena spoke up. Her voice soft as to not be misconstrued for having an attitude.</p><p>	“Yes, is this peer issue now resolved”? Lillian asked. Not taking her eyes of the microscope she was currently peering into. “I am not going to get another call from that wretched guidance counselor”?</p><p>	“No mother you will not get another call from her”. Lena’s voice trembled as she spoke. She didn’t know how she was going to handle all of it. But she would have to figure something out.</p><p>	“Honestly Lena, you are a Luthor people are going to hate you. But you can’t allow yourself to be put into a situation like that. Where you are at the mercy of a guidance counselor for help”.</p><p>	“Yes Mother”, Lena spoke. It was the only thing she could think of to say. Lillian finally looked up at her daughter. She noted her clothes were filthy hair a mess, and she could see that she had been sweating.</p><p>	“You look awful. Go shower and get ready for dinner”, Lillian ordered. Lena silently left. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Lena was use to walking through Midvale high hallways at this point. She had developed a system. She was never to walk in a straight line, she would maneuver and avoid contact like it was her job. But still 90% of the time that wasn’t enough. It had been 6 months and Lena was still the joke of the school. Kara had respected her wishes and stayed away which Lena was grateful for. But still she needed to stop drawing the attention of the darn guidance counselor. It was where she was heading now to have a chat with the strange woman. <br/>	Lena nervously knocked on the door. She fixed her expression, confident and determined. Miss Grey was shocked to find Lena standing out front her office.</p><p>	“Hi what can I do for you, Lena”? Miss Grey asked. </p><p>	“Did you have a moment to talk”? Lena asked. She gave the older woman a polite smile. Miss Grey opened her office door wider. Lena quickly walked in and took a seat in the same chair she sat in the last time. Miss Grey sat down, Lena could see she was curious.</p><p>	“Thank you for siting with me, I feel as if we got off on the wrong foot when it comes to me fitting into the school”, Lena started to explain. But Miss Grey held up her hand. Lena grew silent.</p><p>	“Lena, you get you aren’t in trouble”, Miss Grey asked. Lena could see the concern on her face. This puzzled Lena, why was this woman concerned? What was she missing? It doesn’t matter, you need to stay on your goal, Lena thought to herself.</p><p>	“Please do not contact my mother again, unless I did something wrong like fail a class or start a fight. But when it comes to my social status in school. She does not need to be aware of that. She already has a lot to deal with. Her son, the loss of her husband, and not to mention a billion dollar empire”.</p><p>	“Didn’t you also lose your father, and your brother”? Miss Grey asked. The question Lena was not expecting. </p><p>	“I did, but its not the same”, She quickly shot back feeling defensive of her mother.</p><p>	“Isn’t it”? Miss Grey asked. She could see Lena struggle with</p><p>	“No it’s not, I’m adopted I’m not really a Luthor”, the words flew out so fast. Lena paled. Her father would be turning over in his grave. Lex would have slapped her silly at the statement. Where on earth did that come from. Lena quickly rose. “Apologies, I should be getting to class. Please if you see something about my behavior that you don’t like please come to me first. Give me the chance to correct it before you go to my mother”, Lena practically begged. She knew her father would be disappointed in her for begging. But she wasn’t in fact a true Luthor. And she needed to pick her battles she didn’t see any way of making the students stop picking on her.  </p><p>	Miss Grey could sense the desperation and fear in the girl standing before her. She observed for the first time the girl always dressed proper a pressed shirt, slacks or a skirt with a blazer or sweater. Always well poised and in control and she knew for a fact no one knew anything about her life outside of school. She was isolated, and alone. The girl didn’t even seem that bothered by the bullying. Which told Miss Grey 2 things either she had gone through worse so this wasn’t a big deal. Or it was normal for people to treat her this way. Her mother was stressed and from the looks of it not a nice person. She didn’t want to make assumptions but it looked Lena wasn’t only being bullied in school.  <br/>	“You have my word, unless you break the rules or cause trouble I will not contact your mother again”, Miss Grey agreed. She could see Lena let out a breath of relief.<br/>	“Thank you Miss Grey you will not regret this”, Lena quickly backed out of her office. A small victory but still a victory. Walking to class she was so distracted with the small victory. She didn’t see Mike heading towards her. Suddenly Lena was flying into a locker. Her arm took most of the hit as she smashed into the locker. She knew better than to hang around and wait for more hits. Lena quickly took off running. She didn’t stop until she made it into first period.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What's the worst that could happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning** some violence and punishment this chapter**<br/>I myself don't believe its too graphic, at least not yet. But this chapter dives in a bit to Lena's side of things. Which does have some child abuse.</p><p>Let me know what you think</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Differential equations was by far Lena’s favorite class. For 2 reasons, it was fun to solve math problems and you never had to worry about doing group work. But Lena knew all good things must come to an end. When the teacher asked the students to break into groups, Lena wasn’t shocked.</p><p> The teasing for the most part died down. The students grew bored by the fact that Lena never reacted to the teasing. Kara appeared in front of Lena. A kind smile on her face. Lena was also starting to think Kara and her friends had something to do with the students behavior of her.</p><p>	“We don’t have to be friends”, Kara stated. Lena nodded in agreement. There were worst people she could be forced to work with. Kara could finish the problems in minutes.</p><p> It was refreshing to not have to act dumb with Lena. Because Lena herself was a genius, even by Krypton’s standards. Kara always looked forward to teaming up, being around Lena reminded Kara of home in all the best ways. It was because of this Kara didn’t hold back. She worked on her half of the problems quite quickly. When she finally looked up to check on Lena. She could see had finished and was currently starring at her. She slid over her work to check Lena did the same. They soundlessly reviewed each other’s work. And to no surprise all her answers were correct. Kara could feel a smile grow on her face. She looked at Lena once again to find her already looking at her. So intensely but Kara didn’t mind in the slightest. She wanted to be seen, truly seen by her.</p><p>	“Whats with the smile”? Lena asked. </p><p>	“You are a genius”, Kara stated. She could feel herself blush a bit at the statement and she wasn’t sure why.</p><p>	“I could say the same about you”, Lena replied not missing a beat. Her green eyes fixed on Kara. Kara already blushing lit up like a tomato. </p><p>	“What, me ….no”, She laughed nervously. “I did some similar problems for homework” Kara lied.  To say she hated lying would be an understatement. At this point it was a reflex. Blend in, be average nothing more nothing less.<br/>
“Why do you do that? Why do you down play how smart you are”? Lena asked. Her curiosity getting the better of her. Also they had about 20 more minutes to kill. Kara let her eyes fall to her work in front of her. At a loss of words she shrugged.</p><p>	“Why don’t you like me”? Kara asked. Her voice so soft, it shook with the hurt Kara felt. She had been trying to put on a brave face Lena realized. But the girl genuinely cared for the answer. Lena didn’t expect this. It was her turn to drop her eyes. </p><p>	“Kara it’s not that I don’t like you, I’m a Luthor. Why do you want to be friends so badly anyway”? Lena asked throwing the ball back into Kara’s court. Kara shifted her glasses nervously. Lena could see her thinking about the question.</p><p>	“At first I didn’t, I was just trying to be nice. But then things changed, I like being around you”. Kara lamely stated. She herself was realizing she didn’t in fact know why she wanted to be around Lena so much. She knew she just did. Lena could see Kara’s wheels turning. </p><p>	“I like being around you too, but Kara if you continue to hang with me, the kids here may turn on you and you won’t be as popular anymore”, Lena pointed out. Kara looked at Lena in disbelief offended at the statement.</p><p>	“Do you really think so little of me”? Lena had to backtrack. What did she say?</p><p>	“Kara you are one of the most popular kids at this school you have to realize that”. Kara shrugged at the statement. Alex was popular and well she was Alex’s little sister. Granted Alex graduated years ago, she was still well Alex. Most people just liked her on principle because she was Alex’s little sister. Lena watch Kara tried to express herself.</p><p>	“I didn’t choose to be popular, and I could care less about that. You know if you stopped putting me up on a pedestal you would realize that we have a lot in common. For starters we are both adopted, and I was the new girl at this place not so long ago. And I know what it’s like to be defined by your family’s last name”. Kara paused unsure of herself. She closed her eyes. “And I also know what it’s like to feel alone after losing your family”. Lena didn’t expect this.</p><p>	Kara did in fact always seem so perfect and put together, the perfect life and perfect family. Well Lena assumed because she always seem so happy. But watching those soft blue eyes, Lena spotted it the feeling of being alone. Kara knew what that felt like. </p><p>	“I…I  am sorry I didn’t realize”.</p><p>	“I know you didn’t you didn’t even try to get to know me. But I still want to be your friend Lena”, Kara finished determined. “Let go of whatever reasons you have and just give it a try what’s the worst that could happen”. Lena swallowed. Technically she wasn’t alone, she had Lillian, but still she felt so alone. Lex wasn’t answering her letters, or he couldn’t answer her letters. And her father was gone. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t allowed to have friends. She had friends before Lex murdered all those people at her old school. Lena just got used to everyone hating her that she didn’t expect, this.</p><p>	“Ok”, Lena replied. Kara didn’t expect Lena to agree. It took the winds out of Kara’s sails. She stalled, openly starring at Lena.</p><p>	“OK”? She asked for confirmation.</p><p>	“Ok”, Lena repeated. She herself couldn’t believe what she was agreeing to. Lena found bright blue eyes and the biggest smile on Kara’s face. Kara rose from her seat. </p><p>	“Hey everyone I need you to spread the word, Lena and I are friends and I don’t care who knows”, Kara yelled in the room.</p><p>	“Miss Danvers”, Mr. Baker reprimanded her. Kara almost as if realizing it wasn’t the place or time quickly apologized and sat back into her seat. She looked at Lena and smiled again. </p><p>	Lena shaking her head in disbelief, Kara was definitely a strange girl.</p><p>	Mike watched Lena and Kara smiling at each other. Kara once again blown him off to work with Lena. But then she made the announcement to the class and he could feel his blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner at the Luthors<br/>
By the time dinner came around Lena was still in a good mood. She finished her homework, working on her project. Her body was healing pretty nicely seeing as how 99% of the student body hadn’t touched her in weeks. With the exception of Mike. Even Mike seem to be easing off in his own way, the push from Mike earlier that day hadn’t been that severe. Her bedroom door creaked open. Lena turned to see her mother enter her room. Her cold blue eyes scan over her room looking for any infraction. Lena smiled, after she had some extra time today and had managed to clean her room. Lillian’s eyes stopped on Lena. Who at that moment quickly wiped the smile off her face.</p><p>	“Wear something descent tonight, we are having guests”.</p><p>	“Ok”, she answered. </p><p>	Lena sat calmly at the dinner table. Her mother looked beautiful in a simple strapless black dress. Her hair tied up into a perfectly neat bun. Lena could remember times where she would catch her father starring at Lillian at events like this. He would never say anything, but just starred in awe. She imagined he was rendered speechless. It’s what she imagined. Footsteps echoed down the hallway. Getting louder as the guests came closer and closer. Lena sat up straight and rose from her chair. Knowing the routine. Lillian gave her a warning look to be on her best behavior. She herself also wore a black dress. It had 2 thick straps and a gold ribbon tied just under the breast. Lena didn’t particularly like the dress but it was appropriate and that’s all that mattered.<br/>
“Michael”, Lillian rose and gave a polite kiss to an older man. “And this must be your wife and son”, Lillian spoke. Her tone polite eyes warm as she wore a smile on her face. Lena was still amazed how she could act this way with the drop of a hat. Lena followed Lillian and greeted the family. She froze momentarily when she spotted Mike from school. He on the other hand wore that same evil boyish smile Lena had grown to hate.<br/>
“Lena funny seeing you here”, his tone was light. He came in for a hug. Lena could feel her mother’s eyes on her. The last thing she wanted to do was touch the boy who had been making her life hell for the past 6 months. Her skin burned, she felt dirty but she returned the hug. School was fine but having him here, in her home. Lena hated it, she felt even more violated, and he seem to be aware of the affect he was having. She needed a plan, Mike could make her life hell if she wasn’t careful.</p><p>	“Mike, nice to see you”, her voice didn’t sound like herself and she hated it. She shook his fathers hands and hugged his mother. His mother was beautiful, she had dark brown hair like Mike. Brown eyes that were warm, and all knowing. “Hello dear”, the woman spoke politely. “Mike didn’t tell us he knew you”. She looked at her son lovingly but also Lena swore she could see a hint of suspicion. Lena wondered if she knew her son had no problem hitting girls? The fact that, his parents were friends with her mother angered Lena. Most kids hated her because of what Lex did. What was Mike’s excuse?<br/>
The first course was served and Lena had to work hard to focus on the meal in front of her. She could feel Mike watching her from across the room. She couldn’t make eye contact.</p><p>	“This is a beautiful home, Lillian”, Michael spoke. </p><p>	“Oh thank you”, Lillian replied politely.</p><p>	“Lena how are you settling into school”? Rhea Mikes mother asked. Most guests didn’t really address Lena at dinner. She was not expecting the question. But once again she could feel her mother’s eyes on her. </p><p>	“Very well, thank you”, she quickly answered. She gave the most genuine smile she could muster and hope that would be enough.</p><p>	“I am surprised you aren’t on the robotics team”, Rhea stated. Lena looked at the woman shocked to find her eyes staring at her challenging her almost. Lena looked at her mother for direction. But she was met with 2 cold icy blue eyes. </p><p>	“I’ve been working on a personal project, it takes up most of my time”, Lena lied. She kept her voice even and forced herself to look this woman in her eyes.</p><p>	“Speaking of projects, where did you go during the homeless shelter project”, Mike asked. Lena looked at him just long enough to see him shoot her a smile. She didn’t need to look at her mother she knew she was fuming.</p><p>	“And what does that mean”? Rhea asked. </p><p>	“There was an event at school where a bunch of students volunteered to help a homeless shelter. Lena was there but no one really saw her do anything”, Mike answered. </p><p>	“I was in the basement, I fixed the older washer and dryer that they had”, Lena quickly defended. She lost her composure, desperate to make the table believe her. Remembering herself, she quickly fixed her expression.</p><p>	“Was that the project you were working on”? Mike asked. </p><p>	“No”, Lena answered. She knew tonight was a wash. So much for having a nice day she thought to herself.</p><p>	The rest of dinner continued Lillian spoke to Michael about their joined interest. Mike took shots at Lena the whole night. Lena had long given up on defending herself.</p><p>	“Mike stop antagonizing the poor girl. She clearly has stopped playing “, Rhea spoke up.</p><p>	“While that is appreciated Rhea, Lena is a big girl and can speak up for herself. Right Lena”, He Mother spoke up. Lena quickly nodded her head.</p><p>	“Yes, I am quite fine I know Mike has as strong sense of humor”, Lena spoke politely. </p><p>	“Forgive him Lena, I tried to raise him right. But he is broken”, Rhea paused and rested her hand on Mike’s. “No amount of love could ever fix him. So I just ignore it for the most part”, Rhea spoke bluntly. Mike quickly pulled his hand away, a look of pure hate on his face. If Lena could practically feel him imagining hitting his mother. Maybe she was aware that he hit girls. Maybe this was why.<br/>
“It’s not a problem at all”, Lena quickly insisted. Rhea could see the girl try to put on a brave face. Rhea envied Lillian. She had manage to raise such a smart, responsible and well behaved daughter. Where Mike was just one notion away from having a temper tantrum.<br/>
“I must tip my hat to you Lillian for raising such a beautiful daughter. I envy you”. Lillian smiled politely and reached out and patted Lena’s hand softly. Lena smiled as well, she knew the role she had to play.<br/>
“Thank you, it wasn’t easy but we made it work didn’t we”, Lillian smiled at her daughter. Lena took the time to memorize her face in this instance. It was a rare occurrence and Lena honestly treasured these moments. Mike abruptly rose from the table and stormed out the room. Rhea and Michael did not seem surprised at this.<br/>
Lena sat in her room, waiting for Lillian she knew she was in trouble. When her bedroom door opened she braced herself.<br/>
“You are to go that homeless shelter every day after school until graduation”, Lillian spoke. Her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes daring her daughter to challenge her.<br/>
“Yes Mother”. Lena agreed.<br/>
“And I will personally be checking to make sure you are spending your time there”. She left the room as quickly as she came. </p><p>	The school day had gone like any other. Lena avoided the students as best as she could. She did her work, and she kept an eye on Kara from a distance. She learned that Kara was in fact a junior. Lena was impressed, it was clear that Kara was academically advanced. But you would never guess it by the way she carried herself. She was goofy to say the least. Often times she would ask or state the most obvious things. Lena was under the impression Kara most times were putting on an act. Which Lena could 100% understand, but still it made her curious as to what exactly the seemingly perfect girl was hiding. It was nice having someone she could call a friend at school. Nice but strange.</p><p>	At the sound of the last bell, students poured out of the school building like a poorly built dam leaking water. Every opening and crevice students emerged from. Lena liked to wait about 5 minutes before she herself made her escape. Today she would have to go to the homeless shelter. She knew Kaine would not be a fan of having her there. But Kaine nor Lena had a choice in the matter. Lena at the very least hoped he would be somewhat gracious about it. Once in the town car she looked over the abstraction she created the night prior. Lena hoped to use this as a piece offering.  The device was large and bulky. It consisted of a large metal bin at the top, a large spout at the bottom. Between the bin and the spout Lena had built a simple motor connected to the valve. She tested it well so she knew it worked as a food server. You could pour whatever food in the top, adjust the dial to adjust the quantity portions. At the bottom a sensor that would activate the motor to open up the valve. It was nothing fancy but Lena knew Kaine needed help and figured he would be grateful for one less job to do.<br/>
The car pulled to a stop outside the homeless shelter. A few individuals smoking outside, starred. It was rare to see a town car pull up to a homeless shelter. Bernard was getting ready for someone to roll down the window and ask for directions. When the car door opened and a young girl stepped out. In her hands a large bulky contraption, Bernard’s confusion grew.</p><p>	“Are you lost little girl”? Bernard asked. His voice shaky from age. Lena noticing him for the first time, politely smiled.</p><p>	“Nope, this is the place”, she answered. She started for the door. Realization dawned on her she couldn’t very well open the door and hold her peace offering. Bernard sensing her dilemma, quickly walked over. His brittle hands grabbed the shakily and pulled it open for the girl. “Thank you”.</p><p>	“You are welcome young lady”, Bernard beamed at her.<br/>
Once inside Lena made her way over to Kaine’s office. She remembered it was to the left past the bunk beds. Focusing on not dropping her contraption, she didn’t see Kaine walk towards her. He received the call from Mrs.Luthor last night and  tried to discourage the woman from sending her daughter here. He mentioned, meth heads and pedophiles but the woman did not seem discouraged in the slightest. With every danger he listed the more insistent she became.<br/>
“Hi Lena”, he called her attention. Lena spun quickly.<br/>
“Oh Hello”, she greeted him nervously. She set the contraption down needing a break. “I thought you could use this to help you serve food”, Lena explained nervously. She could see he was not happy to see her. But by the look of his face he had a conversation with her mother and was forced to accept the situation.<br/>
“That won’t be….what is that”? Kaine couldn’t deny his curiosity. The contraption looked like something out of a sci-fi movie.<br/>
“Its well I don’t know what to call it. But it can serve food, preferably pasta, rice, or veggies”, Lena explained. “You put whatever food you want in the bin”, she pointed to the large bin. “And set the portion size and flip the switch here”, she pointed to the little black switch. “And it will serve food until it runs out”. Kaine couldn’t lie it was amazing.<br/>
“Did you make this”? He asked amazed. For a moment forgetting he was dealing with a Luthor.<br/>
“Yea I did, I know it’s not the prettiest thing but it is sturdy and will work for a while, I powered it with a G9 battery, so it last for a year if not longer”. Kaine could see that Lena had put in some thought into this.  Kaine observed what she was wearing an expensive looking black blazer crisp white shirt and plaid skirt. She came from money not just any money she was a Luthor. He was still hesitant to accept this. But then remembered he no longer had a choice.<br/>
Lena watch the frown grow on his face.  “Look I know you don’t want me here, I promise I won’t cause any trouble just let me help in any way that I can and then I will be gone in no time”.<br/>
“Your mother is forcing you to do this why”? Kaine asked. His eyes watched Lena closely looking for the slightest hint of a lie. Lena could see this so decided to tell him the truth.<br/>
“She is punishing me”, Lena put it bluntly. Kaine liked her honesty. But still he did not trust the Luthor.<br/>
“How are you will old computers”? Caine asked. Lena had never worked with an old computer before but she was familiar with the mechanics and concepts behind it. She was grateful she walked with some of her personal tools.<br/>
“I think I could manage. What’s wrong with it”? She asked.<br/>
“A few things, at first maybe it got a virus the guys are only supposed to use it for job applications, and educational purposes. But I don’t think that was always the case. Last week it just shut off and wouldn’t come on any more”. Lena absorbed the information. She made a list in her head for what could cause the black screen. 20 Questions popped into her about the screen. But she refrained from asking those question. You never ask too many questions she reminded her self. </p><p>	She followed Kaine across the room to a make shift desk with what Lena believed was the world most broken looking computer. She pulled off her back pack and quickly took out her tools and set them down on the desk. She started to diagnose the problem she pushed the power button. She could see no back light come on. But the light on the CPU lit up. Interesting. Kaine watched Lena for a while work on the computer. He could tell the young girl was in her own world. He soon left, there were a hundred things to do by the end of the day.</p><p>	Three hours later Kaine stopped by to check on Lena. To his surprise the computer was powered on, the young Luthor typed away mercilessly on the computer. She stopped and clicked a few times before typing away again. Lena sensing someone standing next to her looked up. Her eyes determined and focused. She quickly blinked as if to snap out of a trance.</p><p>	“I’m almost done”, she spoke. She turned back to the screen in front of her.</p><p>	“You got the screen to work”, Kaine observed. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. But everything seem so foreign he did not recognize that interface in the slightest. It looked advanced and knowing Lena’s abilities it probably was.</p><p>	“I am just getting you guys an updated OS, and better security it’s almost done”, Lena explained. </p><p>	“Ok that would be great”, Kaine responded. Once again he chided himself for treating her so normal. She wasn’t an ally he had to remind himself. She was a Luthor. </p><p>	The computer restarted and Lena let out a breath of relief. “Finished”, she rose from her seat. She looked around and noticed the shelter light had been turned on. It was dark outside. Dinner, her brain quickly reminded her. Lena looked at her watch, it was 6:50 in the evening. Dinner was to start promptly at 7:15. She looked at her cellphone her car had been outside for the past hour.</p><p>	“I have to go, all you have to do is log in, no password has been set”, Lena quickly explained as she messily packed up her tools into her back pack. She would have to sort it out later. She threw on her blazer and quickly ran to the door. </p><p>	“Bye”, Kaine called after her. He couldn’t lie he was a bit disappointed he didn’t know much about computers and was hoping Lena would walk him through the changes. But he was use to swimming in unknown territory he knew he would figure it out eventually. </p><p>	Weeks had gone by and Kaine and Lena had fell  into bit of a routine. Everyone around the shelter had not only grown use to Lena’s presence but it was safe to say Lena was loved by most. Kaine couldn’t lie he didn’t know what to expect with Lena interacting with the residents. But the young Luthor always seem to know what to say or do. She was funny, kind and genuinely cared for them. She had a way about improving one’s life. She could strike up a conversation so easily and always found ways to help. </p><p>Sal he was vet who had been struggling to get a job. He wasn’t the smartest guy, Kaine would admit. Lena on the other hand saw the opposite she understood that he learned things differently from others. She started to make these color coated charts to teach him how to read, and do simple arithmetic. In 2 weeks Sal was a solid read and a wiz with numbers. By week 3 Lena helped to prep him for his interview and sure enough he was now the newest cashier at the local grocery store. </p><p>	Bernard an older man who had a hard life that not too many people knew about. Because well Bernard didn’t really talk. Lena spotted him playing chess by himself one day. And while doing her assigned tasks she would take small breaks to play him in chess. She beat him every time. Which actually caused Bernard to smile. Soon enough during every game the old man started to open up and talk about his life. Once again weeks had gone by and there was a general improvement with Bernard so much so, he reached out to his family. Who had all been worried sick. </p><p>	Then there was Leo an aspiring chef who just happened to be homeless. He also struggled with drug addiction. He had been on a clean path for the past few months. But Kaine knew with higher levels of stress it was easier for him to slip back to his old ways. For some reason, Lena asked him to teach her how to cook, she was always so in awe of him. To an out sider that may not be a big deal, but to Leo it was the world. Most people saw him as a junkie and nothing else. To have Lena look at him almost like a mentor. To give him such respect and trust. It helped Leo see just how far he had come and just how much farther he could go. Even though he was working as a cook now he knew that his dreams were possible. He knew he was talented. If he could make a decent baker out of Lena Luthor, he could do anything. After a month Kaine couldn’t lie Lena had become a part of the family.</p><p>	Lena enjoyed the homeless shelter to say the least. She couldn’t believe how  wrong she was about homeless people. They were some of the most understanding and forgiving people. At first sure everyone was cautious. But that didn’t last long, they accepted her. She was able to help them and in return they helped her to not feel so alone. It was refreshing, slowly the homeless shelter had become her happy place. Even school didn’t seem so bad.<br/>
Kara had to do a double take. She volunteered once a month every month at the homeless shelter. She couldn’t drag any of her friends this time. And she herself almost didn’t come in but then thought better of it. So she stood at the door watching Lena in her element. She was at ease, she was smiling and laughing talking to people helping people. She looked magnificent, Kara thought. She even dressed differently a t-shirt and sweat pants her hair in a messy bun. Kara for a second didn’t recognize the girl. She was often so cold at school, cautious, serious. But here she was happy Kara realized.<br/>
“Kara you made it”, Kaine exclaimed he walked up to Kara and gave her a polite hug.<br/>
“Hi, yea has Lena been volunteering here”? Kara asked. Still unable to look away at the sight. She longed to keep seeing her like this.<br/>
“Oh, yea! She is amazing”. Kara looked at Kaine. He was a kind man but never one to gush over someone like that.</p><p>	“I see she impressed you”, Kara laughed. “Well what can I do to help”? Kara asked. Kaine looked around. The food servers were all full and working in full swing, laundry was under control and all the beds were made. </p><p>	“Honestly we have never been in better shape, but I will find something for you if you want you can say hi to the guys in the meantime”, Kaine answered. </p><p>	“Ok”, Kara agreed. She automatically started for Lena who were talking to two individuals. In her had she was holding a small device it looked like a blender almost.</p><p>	“So how fine do you need it to be cut up”? Lena asked.</p><p>	“Its not really about the size it’s the texture we are after”, Leo answered. Lena spotted Kara. Her eyes bulged, and the device slipped out of her hand. Leo quickly caught it. Lena had grew 3 shades paler which was saying a lot she was already such a pale girl. </p><p>	“Sorry”, Lena quickly apologized her eyes on someone behind him. Leo turned to see what had Lena in such as state. He recognized the young blonde girl. She had come by once a month to help the shelter. Leo thought she had been quite a kind young girl. But he found himself doubting everything he knew at Lena’s reaction. The girl waved nervously.</p><p>	“Hi Lena”, Kara spoke. Lena quickly schooled her expression. Lena didn’t know why, but she didn’t want Kara here.<br/>
“Hi Kara”. Kara now joined the two individuals.</p><p>	“You two go to the same school”? Leo asked. Trying to get rid of the awkward silence. Both girls nodded yes.</p><p>	“Ok, so how good are you at folding sheets” Kaine asked. Kara turned to look at him. She gave a nervous smile. </p><p>	“The best”, she answered. Kaine held out his hand for Kara to follow. Lena watched her follow Kaine.</p><p>Lena punishment</p><p>             Lena knew the worst had to be the punishments that involved food restrictions. At least with a beating it would last an hour tops, Lena would just be sore for a few days. But with a food restriction the torture was 24/7. And it was something she struggled with. When she was younger she would last about 2 days tops before she would go mad with hunger and stuff her face with anything. Consequences be damned. And oh they were consequences, Lillian seeing the little self-control Lena had over herself ended up developing a fix for that. A bracelet that would monitor her blood sugar levels and if they were to rise, a powerful jolt of electricity would shock Lena. Lena learned the hard way that the shocks increase over time or if her blood sugar levels kept rising. Eventually Lena learned how to control her hunger, but still to this day it was something she struggled with.</p><p>              That’s why sitting down in the dinning chair looking at Lillian. Lena could tell she was going to put her under another food restriction. Mike, the bane of her existing, had showed up at the shelter shortly after Kara. And normally Lena would just ignore his teasing. But then he started to mess with one of the guests at the homeless shelter. Before Lena could stop herself she slapped him. And she didn’t stop there. Kaine at some point had stepped in and pulled her off. Lena doesn’t remember when or how she managed to knock Mike down. And she felt terrible for it truly. She couldn’t even be mad at Kaine for informing her mother. So after dinner when Lillian ordered her to remain seated, Lena knew what was coming.</p><p> </p><p>Lena watched her leave the dining hall. Once she was out of the room Lena stuffed her face with the left overs from dinner. She knew it was the last time she would be eating for a while so might as well. She didn’t bother with her glass of water she would have plenty of time for that. Lillian returned as Lena stuffed her face. Lena froze when she spotted Lillian approaching her again. She quickly swallowed the last of the food in her mouth. She wiped her mouth. Lillian held in her hand the dreadful bracelet. Lena wished with all her might she could break it, or put it on a missile and send it into outer space to be used on some other poor fool. But it was waterproof and made out of the strongest material on earth. She couldn’t break it if she ran it over with a cargo train. Lillian soundlessly picked up her glass and slowly poured the contents out on Lena.</p><p> </p><p>              Lena wasn’t expecting this. She knew Lillian wouldn’t approve her stuffing her face, but at the same time she wasn’t going to eat for a while. Surely she couldn’t blame her. But as the cool liquid made its way down to her scalp, and down her body. Lena realized she clearly didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>              “Just for that I am going to extend your food restriction”, Lillian spoke. Her voice so unbelievably controlled and even. Lena knew better than to try and plead, Luthors don’t beg and they definitely don’t plead. Lena held out her arm for the bracelet to be placed. Once Lillian made sure it was securely on she left without a sound. The wine Lillian poured on Lena started to irritate her eyes. She knew wiping at it would only make matters worse. She could no longer see clearly.</p><p> </p><p>              Off in the background stood Rhea watching in disbelief. Rhea had come to apologize to Lillian and Lena for Mike. She knew for a fact Mike started the fight. Rhea was surprised to see Lena stuffing her face so urgently. It’s what made her freeze in place. Lena looked like a man who has been starving for months. So different from the poised young woman she saw earlier at dinner. She watched Lillian return. She couldn’t deny the shiver she felt at seeing Lillian’s expression. So much hate and anger in her eyes. She didn’t think someone could be that hateful to a person yet alone to their child. She watched as Lena froze.</p><p> </p><p>              Rhea watched silently as Lillian picked up her full glass of wine and emptied it out onto Lena. She couldn’t contain the shocked gasp. It was such a contrast to the Lillian Luthor, Rhea knew. Lena remained silent, her head bowed. The poor child, Rhea thought. She wanted to speak up , to move into the room, but she couldn’t. Lillian Luthor was a powerful person, to go up against someone as powerful as her, most people don’t make it out alive. Families have been ruined, even wiped off the face of the earth because they did not grasp the consequences of going against a Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>              “Just for that I am going to extend your food restriction”, Rhea heard Lillian speak. Her voice so malice and hateful. Food restriction, Rhea wondered what she meant. Because Lena was stuffing her face? Well no wonder why Lena would stuff her face if you put her on a food restriction. What do you expect Rhea thought to herself? Rhea watched as Lena held out her arm soundlessly. Lillian placed what looked like a charm bracelet on the young girls arm. Once on she soundlessly left. Rhea remembering she was not supposed to see any of this quickly left the way she came. She let herself out and hoped that the butler wouldn’t inform Lillian that she had stopped by.</p><p> </p><p>              It was about 12 hours into her food restriction. Lena wasn’t doing so bad, a tad irritable, a little sleepy but she knew it was going to get a lot worse before it would get better. She could follow along in her classes. Granted all of the material she had mastered by the age of 8, but still it was important to be a good student. Which meant paying attention and doing the actual class work.</p><p>              By the 3rd day Lena could not focus on anything. Her eye lids were so heavy. She could not be a good student but she no longer cared. Never before has Lena ever hated anyone. Not even the kids that bullied her. She has been angry sure but she never truly hated someone. That is until today. She was sure without a doubt she hated Kara. In every class Kara happily munched away on a snack. Cookies, chips, candy, the girl never seem to be without a snack. </p><p>	Lena watched her with pure envy and jealousy. It was hard to not ask for some. She knew Kara was aware of her watching. She even offered Lena some in Bio. With all the will power Lena had left she shook her head no, unable to say the words out loud. But she could smell the open bag of Cheetos and her mouth instantly watered. Her stomach ached. She quickly took another sip of water. Yes today she definitely hated Kara. Who now looked at her strangely. Specifically her stomach. Lena quickly put her hands to cover her stomach and gave Kara the coldest look she could muster. Kara quickly turned away, somewhat embarrassed she was caught starring.</p><p>              Lena didn’t pay any mind to it. She just had to get through the next few hours. Lillian had never made her go more than a few days. Hopefully within a day or so it would be lifted. But once again Lena found it hard to stay awake. For group work Lena didn’t even bother trying. She handed Kara the worksheet and rested her head on the desk. Kara gladly stepped up and did the work, understanding that Lena may not be feeling well. Lena could feel her shooting worried glances ever so often.</p><p> </p><p>              Kara noticed something was off with Lena for the past few days. She was always a quiet individual who kept to herself. But it was still different she seem to be tired, and distant. She moved slower than normal. Even her actual assignments seem to take her a long time to complete. Kara didn’t say anything knowing how Lena would react to that sort of thing. But by the third day in class, Kara could feel Lena watching her eat. By the time they got to bio Kara offered her some of her snack. Which in it self was a big deal. She was always hungry and the idea of parting with her precious food, was not a happy thought. But given the sight of Lena, she seemed to be starved. At Kara’s offer, she watched Lena shake her head no. Lena almost seem to be in pain to even shake her head. Kara couldn’t help but use x-ray vision, the contents of Lena’s stomach was empty. Like the stomach only contained stomach acid. No food substance what so ever. Kara realized Lena caught her starring and quickly looked to the front of the class.</p><p>              Why wasn’t Lena eating? Kara wondered. She was already beautiful she didn’t have to watch her weight. Kara wanted to tell Lena she was beautiful. But looking over at her, she could see what Kara thought resembled hate. It was enough to make Kara not look at Lena again.</p><p> </p><p>              School was over, and Lena let a weight lift off her chest. She had made it! The very thought of her being able to eat food again made a brief smile grace her hollow face. With her back pack on her back Lena left school. She scanned the parking lot for her car. The sun felt hot on her face and her back pack seem to become heavier with each step taken. She quickly pulled out her phone and found her mother had sent her a message. “A beautiful day for a walk”, the message read. Lena wanted to throw the phone but knew better. That would be the type of behavior her mother wanted. But Lena refused to give her the satisfaction. Lena decided her backpack was too heavy and she could always do her homework in the morning. She made her way back into the school. Once her back pack was securely locked away in her locker. Lena started for home.</p><p> </p><p>              Maybe it was because she was so food deprived she was forced in taking one step after another so she didn’t fall. But she didn’t notice she was being followed. Danny, Lex had killed his father and uncle in the incident. Danny was larger than average but he enjoyed fantasy video games and board games. Loved his little sisters and mom, and was definitely a feminist on all accounts. He was one of the few that didn’t jump on the band wagon for bullying Lena when she came to midvale. But a lot has changed from that time. His mother had driven herself crazy trying to make the Luthors pay for what they had done to his family. As a result she lost her job, and custody of his younger sisters. His mother developed a bit of an addiction to pain tablets because she too was a victim of the incident. Things went downhill from there. The Luthors were supposed to help with the living costs but the checks stopped coming. But then the Luthors donated 75k to a homeless shelter. At that point Danny wasn’t mad. He understood donating 75k to a homeless shelter was easier than supporting 100s of families all affected by Lex’s madness.</p><p> </p><p>              But this morning child services came and collected his baby sisters, his mom tried to kill herself and was currently in a psych ward. He was still trying to figure out how to pay the mortgage and keep the lights on as well as get his sisters back. But then he saw the announcement by Lillian Luthor where she proudly stood by her sons actions. That is what tipped Danny over the edge. He hanged back not too excited to go home to an empty house without any electricity or family. That’s when he saw her. Lena Luthor in her fancy clothes putting her $500 back pack in her locker.<br/>
He stood frozen, the hate engulfing him fully. He followed Lena out of the school. To his surprise she seem to be walking home. Her pace was slow, she seemed to be especially clumsy as well. He wondered if she was high. He followed her out onto an isolated road, he didn’t have to be too careful. Lena didn’t seem to be that aware of her surroundings. Once alone he easily closed the distance between the two of them. When she was in reach before he even realize what he was doing he pushed her to the ground easily.<br/>
Lena landed with a thud and tried to right herself on the ground. She slowly rolled over to look up at Danny. Surprise clearly evident on her face. She was surprised but it only lasted a moment. She seem to accept her situation. She remained silent watching him waiting. Danny had never before been in a fight let alone hit someone on purpose. He wasn’t sure what to do. He went ahead and kicked Lena. At the sight of her in pain did make him feel slightly better. He quickly chased the feeling and hit her again. This time he kicked her in the shoulder.<br/>
Lena knew this hit was different from all the others she ever experienced. She felt the sharp pain all the way in her toes. She was unable to move her left arm any more. She was still so hungry and lightheaded she almost felt delirious from the pain. She openly cried as another hit slammed into her stomach. She tried to crawl away, but with only one hand she didn’t make it far. Seeing her trying to crawl away Danny landed a kick to the back of Lena’s head. Suddenly he was flying to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>              Kara at first didn’t know what she heard. She tried to do the exercise Eliza told her to do to block out the sounds. But she heard it again a cry of pain, a racing heartbeat. Someone was in so much pain. Again she heard it only this time she recognized the voice it was Lena. Strange normally she would hear everyone not just the one individual. But she quickly excused herself from practice. Once she was sure no one was around she took off into the air. She had never tracked anyone by sound before and it took her a while to find Lena. By the time she landed in some nearby bushes. She saw Danny land a kick r in the back of her head. Lena passed out from the hit. Kara quickly pushed him not as hard as she would have liked but pushed him hard enough for him to fly a few feet before landing with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>              Danny turned on her with such hate in his eyes. “She deserves it”, he screamed. Tears in his eyes. He quickly got up and ran away as fast as he could. Lena remained so still it scared Kara, she could hear a faint pulse. But she could see her blood. She as not sure where it was coming from. She quickly scooped up Lena in her arms. And took off again in the air.</p><p> </p><p>              Kara sat in the waiting room, her hands were shaking. She hated this, the waiting. She hoped Lena was ok. She would use her super hearing but last time she did that she did not like what she was hearing.</p><p> </p><p>              “Kara”, Alex called down the hall. Kara quickly ran to her and hugged her older sister just needing to be comforted.</p><p>              “Alex It’s so awful”, Kara cried. Alex held Kara tightly and stroked her hair. “He attacked her”.</p><p> </p><p>              “Kara breath, its ok”, Alex tried to sooth her sister. She and Maggie were enjoying a quiet afternoon when Kara called her in a panic. 30 seconds later Alex was dragging Maggie to the car. On the way to the hospital Alex informed her mom of the situation. Which she herself didn’t understand. Kara had been so frantic on the phone. </p><p>Kara seem to listen, her breathing slowed down. “Now what happened”? Alex released Kara so she could properly look at her.</p><p> </p><p>              Kara tried to be as factual as she could, she explained how she found Lena and what Danny was doing. Kara also noticed Maggie appear to the side of her as well and gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Kara didn’t know how exactly but Alex was always able to make a bad situation good. Kara had seen her do it time and time again, she believed it was her super power. Looking at her big sister now, Kara couldn’t help but expect Alex to know what to do.</p><p>              “Where is Lena now”? Alex asked her voice controlled, and even. Kara pointed to the curtain at the furthest end of the room. Alex started for it. She smoothly walked around others and hospital carts in the ER. Once at the curtain she pulled it back to find a doctor reading over the chart. Alex noticed at first just how hollow Lena’s face was. She also noticed with out make up their were a few fading bruises on her face. She noticed the sling and once again just how slim she was.</p><p> </p><p>              Suddenly the machines were going crazy and Lena seem to be having a seizure. The doctor looked at Lena dumbfounded. “Impossible”, he stated to himself. A nurse quickly came in and ran to touch Lena but he quickly stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>              “No don’t she’s being electrocuted”, the doctor stated. Alex could feel Kara and Maggie to the side of her. The medical team quickly unplugged the now sparking machines. Alex watched as Lena’s body seized. “How is this possible this can’t be a machine doing this”. Someone stated. Alex noticed the bracelet on her hand. She watched as it stuck to Lena like a magnet as her arm shook violently.</p><p> </p><p>              “Get the bracelet off”, Alex ordered one of the nurses. And maybe because she was in shock but the nurse agreed. She quickly got some rubber clamps and attempted to pull it off. But no matter how hard she tried it wouldn’t break. Alex tried herself to no avail. The shocks stopped finally. And everyone looked around still unable to believe it. “Get me some pliers”, Alex ordered. The nurse took off. Once again Alex shocked she listened so easily. She had a feeling that it wasn’t over. The medical team started to exam Lena. The nurse returned and handed Alex the pliers. Once in her grasp Alex took it and went for the bracelet. But she was still unable to cut it off. She couldn’t explain it but she was guessing that this had to be the source of it. This had to be a strong material because not even she could cut it off. One of the nurses hooked back up the feeding tube and Alex herself felt the shock. She couldn’t let go, she couldn’t move all she could do was experience it. Her body jerking frantically. The pain stinging her down to her core. It was terrible. She forgot where she was and what she was trying to do all she could focus on was the pain.<br/>
Suddenly she was free. Blinking back into reality, Alex came back to reality. Kara had pulled her free.</p><p>              Alex quickly turned to the room, everyone once again so confused by the situation no one questioned how Kara easily pulled her away. Alex pulled out her DEO badged it transformed into FBI.</p><p> </p><p>              “Ok I need all of you to step away for a moment”, Alex spoke up in her authoritative voice. Maggie picking up on what’s going on. Stepped up to help. She herself held out her badge and politely herded everyone out. Once the curtain was pulled again. Alex turned to Kara. Her blue eyes so wide so scared. “Kara I need you to pull her bracelet off now”. Kara nodded and quickly she took hold of the bracelet and pulled it off like weak string.  Kara felt the electricity, it tickled her a bit at most. Was this what was causing Lena so much pain? Why was this shocking her? She enclosed her fist around it until it no longer tickled. Alex was at Lena’s side, to verify it was the source.</p><p>              “Ok you can come back”, Alex called to Maggie. The curtains were pulled again and the team resumed. Alex quickly slid the bracelet into her pants pocket. She would look into that later.</p><p>              “What the hell is going on”, a doctor asked.<br/>
“That’s classified but she is now safe to treat”, Alex explained.</p><p> </p><p>              Lena awoke to the sound of a constant beeping. Her eyes were still closed and her body was in pain. But that familiar hunger was gone. Wait I’m not hungry! Lena realized. At this her eyes shot opened. The light was so bright, her head ached. Her shoulder ached even more. But she wasn’t hungry. She quickly blinked hoping her eyes would adjust. When she could see again she remembered. Danny, she quickly looked around the room. Realization dawned on her. She was in a hospital. Oh no, Lena thought to herself. Her eyes fell onto 2 concerned blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>              “Kara”, Lena didn’t expect to see her here. “What are you doing here”? What happened”? Lena asked. Kara slowly approached the hospital bed. Her brows were scrunched up with worry as she tried to find the right words to speak.</p><p> </p><p>              “Danny he attacked you, you passed out and I brought you here”, Kara answered the short version. She couldn’t stomach to say what the doctor told her. Almost as if reading her mind, Lena quickly let her eyes fall. Realizing Kara must know so much more than just that. She spotted her wrist when she noticed the bracelet was gone. She couldn’t hide her confusion. Was her mother here?</p><p> </p><p>              “What happened to my bracelet”? Lena asked. Kara spotted the fear in her voice. She quickly adjusted her glasses and let her eyes drop to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>              “It must have fell off when Danny was attacking you”, Kara lied. Lena could tell she was lying and was about to call her out on it. When someone pulled the curtain back. Eliza stepped through and made her way over to Kara. She wrapped a comforting arm around her which Kara desperately accepted. Lena watched the older woman and could see this had to be Kara’s mother. </p><p> </p><p>              “Hi I’m Eliza, Kara’s mom”, Eliza gave Lena a polite smile. Eliza was the type of person Lena could tell was kind and gentle. The type of person Lena wished would like her. She did her best to smile and hide the pain she felt. Soon Alex and Maggie followed. Alex held a tray of hospital food. Lena didn’t recognize either one of them. Must be more people that Kara knew. More questions swimming around her head. She expected the aurburn hair girl to give the tray to Kara. Lena couldn’t help but look at the food longingly, she forgot what it felt like to eat. To her surprise Alex placed the tray in front of Lena.</p><p> </p><p>              “Oh”, was all Lena could manage to say. She looked at the food and her mouth watered more. But then she looked at her wrist once again. The bracelet was gone. But Lillian would know. She was already in enough trouble as is. “I’m not really hungry”, Lena lied. She pushed the tray away. Everyone was currently informed of Lena’s situation, the bruises, and what the doctors assumed to be a severe case of starvation.</p><p> </p><p>              Alex could feel Kara look at her to do something. But Alex was at a loss.<br/>
“I’m Maggie, Alex’s girlfriend”, Maggie introduced herself. Her smile was warm eyes soft. Maggie could still see confusion in Lena’s eyes at the mention of the name Alex. “Alex is Kara’s sister, and this is their mom Eliza”. Maggie further explained.</p><p>              “Hello”, Lena spoke. She hated how her voice sounded. So small and weak. “How did I end up here”? Lena asked. Now this Alex knew how to do. Kara was a terrible liar.</p><p> </p><p>              “Kara found you passed out on the road on the way home from practice. She got some help from an adult to bring you here”, Alex answered as easy as breathing.<br/>
“How are you feeling”, Eliza soon asked after. Wanting to change the subject. Lena looked from person to person. Kara had a beautiful family. But she couldn’t help but notice someone was missing. Where was her dad? Probably at work, Lena remembered her own father. He was always at work as well.</p><p> </p><p>              “I feel a lot better”, Lena answered honestly. “Did the hospital call my mother”? Lena asked already knowing the answer. Eliza gave her a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>              “They did and we don’t mind staying here with you until she comes”, Eliza replied. Kara nodded in agreement. She watched as Kara leaned into her mother’s embrace even more.</p><p> </p><p>              “You don’t have to be alone”, Kara spoke. Her voice different, it was more adult less bright. Lena couldn’t focus on it too much. Lillian was on her way here. She could already imagine she wouldn’t be too happy about leaving her lab for this. She would especially hate to come and find Lena in front of an audience.</p><p> </p><p>              “That’s very kind of you, but I think it would be best if I were al__”.</p><p> </p><p>              “Are you crazy”, Kara blurted out. She stepped out of Eliza embrace to be closer to Lena. Her eyes were furious. “Lena you are seriously injured, Danny really hurt you not to mention the bruises and you want to be alone”. Kara felt Eliza placed her hand on her shoulder. Kara didn’t realize it but she was crying. Crying because she was frustrated and confused. The last thing Kara would want is to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>              “Why”,? Kara asked. She looked at Eliza, then at Alex. “I don’t understand”. Alex hated seeing Kara in this much pain. IT was something that she and Eliza worked really hard to keep her sheltered from. But looking at Kara so desperate and confused Alex thought maybe they were wrong. Earth was a cruel place, and maybe keeping her ignorant of such things was doing more damage.</p><p> </p><p>              “Kara this isn’t about what you want. You need to be supportive right now of what Lena wants. Its not about you and right now Lena wants to be alone”, Maggie spoke up. Once again Alex was grateful to have found the most perfect girlfriend in the world. Lena didn’t expect anyone to support her choice. She didn’t want to upset Kara but at the same time it would be easier to face her mother alone without an audience. Kara digested her words then looked at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>              “I’m sorry for giving you such a scare. But I promise I am fine, I picked a fight with Danny when I knew I shouldn’t have. And I just have to face the consequences”, Lena lied. Kara started to say something when its Maggie who appeared in front of her stopping her. Maggie could tell Lena was lying and she knew that Kara could also tell.</p><p> </p><p>              “Its about what she wants, you have to let this go for now little danvers”. Maggie tried to be kind but the words felt bitter coming out of her mouth.  Kara spun around and ran out of the ER room. Everyone else remained in the room awkwardly standing there. Maggie turned to Lena with a polite smile. “Kara isn’t use to being in hospitals, she just cares about you a lot”. Maggie explained if not just for the sake of explaining.</p><p> </p><p>              “I really do appreciate all of you guys waiting to make sure I am ok”, Lena thanked them again. She could no longer look them in the eyes.<br/>
“Well we are going to go”, Alex spoke up. She herself not being able to look at Lena any more. She could see the bruises and the way the girl was acting she recognize all the signs Lena Luthor was being abused. No matter who her family was no one deserved to be abused. “Nice meeting you”, Alex quickly spoke before she herself left. Maggie followed after her.</p><p> </p><p>              Lena had honestly thought Kara’s mom left but she found the woman standing there. She seem to be trying to figure out if she were going to speak or not. Before she could make the decision the curtain was pulled back once again. Lillian stood in a pristine black suite white crisp shirt and eyes that could kill. Lena quickly straightened her posture no matter how much it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>              “Mother”, Lena spoke. She couldn’t help it the words escaped her. Lillian looked at Eliza and faked a smile.</p><p> </p><p>              “Hi I am Kara’s mom”, she introduced herself. She gave Lillian a polite wave. Eliza watched as Lillian made her way over to Lena. Eliza could see Lena naturally tense. She so desperate did not want to leave. But Lillian Luthor is powerful, not to mention there was Kara she had to think about. Alex she knew could take care of herself. But Kara needed to be protected at all cost. “Well seeing as your mom is here, I will be leaving”, she spoke one last time before she left.</p><p> </p><p>              Lena was glad for it, she didn’t know how much longer she could put on the brave face. With Eliza gone, Lillian removed her polite mask. Her eyes burning into Lena as she glared down at her.<br/>
“I had to leave a conference for this”, she whispers voice filled with lace.<br/>
“I must have lost consciousness. I was attacked by__”, Lena froze. Lillian had a wild look in her eye. She didn’t realize she was talking back. She just so desperately wanted to explain herself. “I’m sorry”.<br/>
“What was their name, who did this to you”? Lillian asked. She had seen that look before, only it was on Lex, and a few short hours afterwards he had killed millions.<br/>
“I don’t know he followed me as I was walking home_”, the slap landed square on her cheek. Lena’s vision blurred for a bit and the room felt as if it were spinning. Lena wanted to scream. But remained quiet.</p><p> </p><p>              “Are you blaming me for this”? Lillian asked. Her voice growing up in volume.<br/>
“No, I don’t know why or who it was I’m sorry”, Lena finished weakly. Her vision was still blurry. Now Lillian’s face seem to be moving in circles. Then the world went black again.</p><p> </p><p>              Lena awoke again her own bedroom. Her shoulder ached but the pain was manageable. She didn’t know the time but could tell it was dark out.<br/>
“Ah you are awake” Lillian spoke coolly. Lena found her sitting by her bedside. Something Lena has never seen her do. Lena suddenly realized security was also in her room. She froze when she saw Danny she couldn’t help but flinch memories rushing back to her. “This was him wasn’t it”, Lillian asked. </p><p>Lena remained quiet. She knew she wasn’t allowed to lie but still she couldn’t help but try. Danny was in danger here. He may have been wrong for hitting her but he didn’t deserve to die. “Don’t bother lying Lena we know its him he confessed”. </p><p>Lena realized Danny had been crying and his clothes were covered in so much blood. “Well…not at first but after the third finger”, Lillian trailed off. Lena looked at his hands to find the misshapen fingers bent at un-natural angles.  Lena quickly looked at Lillian. She knew she couldn’t plead to let him go. That would just cause herself and Danny more pain.</p><p> </p><p>              “What are you going to do”? Lena asked. She sat up in the bed, trying her best to hide the pain she felt.</p><p> </p><p>              “Shhh… you rest my girl, I will take care of him”, Lillian spoke in an almost motherly voice. As she smooth Lena’s hair down. Lena starred dumbfounded her mother had never been so gentle with her before. The shock of it almost numbed her to what she was saying. Lillian turned her attention to Danny and Lena watched as she narrowed her blue eyes. So many times Lena had been on the receiving end of that stare it was almost strange to see her do it to someone else.</p><p> </p><p>              “Now Daniel, is there something you want to say to my Lena”, Lillian asked. ‘My Lena’, Lena repeated in her head. Never had her mother ever claimed her. Lena looked at Danny and all warm thoughts left her. The pure fear in his eyes was all it took to bring her back to reality.<br/>
“I’m so sorry, I was wrong”, Danny cried. “Please forgive me”, he begged. Lena could feel her mother’s eyes on her.</p><p> </p><p>              “It’s ok I forgive you”, Lena quickly spoke. At this she saw Lillian shake her head. “Luthor’s don’t forgive Lena, but what should I expect”. Lillian narrowed her eyes at Lena. Lena now back in familiar territory kept her eyes on Lillian. She could handle Lillian but Danny clearly couldn’t. The only way Danny was going to make it out of here alive is if Lena drew Lillian’s attention away from him.</p><p> </p><p>              “Well its like you said mother, I’m not a Luthor”, Lena replied. Her voice stronger than what she expected. Lillian looked at Lena to what she thought was shocked at first. But it was something else she almost seemed hurt by the statement which just confused Lena.</p><p> </p><p>              “Get him out of here”, Lillian ordered. Her eyes never leaving Lena. “Lena you should get some rest”. And just like that Lillian started for the door. She hoped Lillian meant they let Danny go home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bonus chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*warning * some mentions of abuse.This is a bonus chapter for all those interested in life before the Lex incident. This was actually the first of the story I wrote. I eventually ended up removing it from the story just because I didn't know where to put it. I was a fan of smallville growing up, and thought the relationship between Lex and Lionel was always interesting. And the concept of what Lionel wanted a Luthor to be. So I just started writing what if Lionel had a daughter.<br/>Anyway I hope you enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Introducing Lena<br/>
Lena never knew she had a hard life. She thought all families were like hers. Cold and deceptive. And even though at times it was painful she was always grateful to have a family.<br/>
Lena vaguely remember her time before the Luthors. She can remember the distinct feeling of being alone. Of course she was actually stuck in a 1 bedroom apartment with the corpse of her biological mother, for 2 days. And that memory has affected the young Luthors perspective on the treatment she was willing to accept if it meant she never had to feel alone again. Because to the young Luthor any physical pain was better than the pain of being alone again.<br/>
Lionel Luthor was the first one Lena met. Lena could remember waking up in the back of a town car sitting next to him. She can remember as he explained that she was now a part of his family with a mother and brother, Lena felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She was going to get a second chance at having a family and she was not going to mess it up again.<br/>
Lex was the first person, she could ever really remember loving her. Lillian and Lionel, Lena often felt like they tolerated her presence. But with Lex, he was the opposite. Lex was 14 at the time, but to young Lena, he was all knowing. Lex would read Lena stories at night, make toys for her to play with, invent fun games. Lex taught her how to play chess, and how to deal with mother and father. He showed her the joys of science, and inspired her to dream of the stars. Even though he got mad at times, he was still perfect to the young Lena because he loved her. And Lena needed desperately to someone to love her.<br/>
Lex at first didn’t understand why his parents would adopt a random child. He knew that she was his half-sister, but it was all still so random. He was sure that Lionel had a few love children all over the world, what made this one so special to come live with them? He hoped with a new younger child maybe Lionel would ease up on him and turn his attention to the new child.<br/>
Lex was playing a game of chess with his mother, when his father brought her home. It was perfect timing really, he was sure he was about to lose this game. Grateful for the distraction he turned his attention to his new sibling. He didn’t expect the child to be so small. She was clutching to Lionels hand, peering at him and his mother from behind Lionel’s leg.  To no surprise Lionel snatched his hand away and made his way over to the bar. The young girl watched him go, but then something caught her attention. She wandered over to it. She was so innocent and trusting. Lex could see the resentment in his mothers face as she watched the child. Not many people could read Lillians facial expressions, but Lex had become a bit of an expert. His father he could tell had been drinking and was already in a mood. The young child walked over to the wall of artifacts, unaware of the storm brewing. He could see her little fingers reach out to touch the dagger of Versailles. Before Lex knew what he was doing he had made his way over and stopped her hand by holding it. Her fingers were so small and cold.  He knew the Manor tend to be cold, and always wore extra layers in the winter. But the young Luthor only wore a flimsy second hand sweater it looks like.<br/>
“Hello”, a young voice spoke to him. Snapping him out of his thoughts. She was so young and innocent, so oblivious to the danger around her. He felt strange in the pit of his stomach.<br/>
“That’s the dagger of Versailles”, he spoke softly, not wanting to spook her. “It once belonged to a great king”.<br/>
“Wow”, the young Luthor exclaimed. She smiled up at him. “Are you going to be my big brother”? She asked. The question caught him off guard. He didn’t think a 4 year old was capable of complex emotions, and although the question was simple. He knew that the young girl was asking a lot more than a simple question. But what confused Lex was the desire to say yes. He took a step back to look at his father who downed his drink while his mother, whispered fiercely at him. He turned back to look down at her, eyes still looking up at him hopefully.<br/>
“Yes I am”, Lex answered. He saw himself in her. But unlike himself, who had no one, this little girl was going to have him. They were going to have each other. “You will never be alone again”, Lex vowed.  At the statement Lena hugged him, well his right leg. Lex himself had never really gotten physical affection before. His mother preferred to give him gifts, or vocal praises. And well his father only knew of affection that could be found with a closed fist or belt. It felt so foreign to him, but at the same time it was nice. He patted Lena on her head in response. Gently not wanting to accidently hurt her in anyway or form. She peered up at him beaming. Lex spotted his parents, they both grew silent watching him and his little sister. Lex narrowed his eyes at his father.<br/>
Lex would not allow Lionel to hurt her the way he hurt him.<br/>
Remembering the interaction now brought tears to Lenas eyes. Lex would always be her brother no matter what he did. She would not apologize for that. People just didn’t understand. Lex was good at his core. Lena could remember how hard Lionel and Lilian had been on her. She could only imagine how much worse it had been for Lex. It didn’t excuse what he did, but environment did play a factor in the man he turned out to be.<br/>
Growing up school had always been easy for her thanks to Lex’s help. When Lena was 10, she had gotten her first B on an exam. Lex was away at college. It was the first time Lionel ever put his hands on her. At the time Lionel believed low grades were a result of laziness. He believed the only way to get rid of laziness was with a firm hand.<br/>
Lena still had the crippling fear of losing her family. So Lena would always be grateful to accept any and every punishment. Because it meant she got to stay, it meant that she was to be forgiven, and she was still in the family. Not to be mistaken Lena never enjoyed the punishments. Over time Lena came to look at it in which Lionel and Lillian showed Lena they cared. Because to look at it any other way would be too painful.<br/>
Growing up with the Luthors, Lena became a quiet child. She was always cautious of her words and actions. She only spoke when spoken to, never asked questions unless an absolute necessity and tried her hardest to remain invisible. It was always best to sink into the background and go un-noticed. If no one knows your there, then there was less risk of having to be punished. Lionel and Lillian always demanded excellence. With Lillian it was more about ones presentation. Slouching, messy clothes, messy hair, speaking improperly, stuttering, mumbling, being too emotional (crying, or looking sad) were all unacceptable for presentation.<br/>
Lilian was always the hardest to be around. With Lionel if you were quiet enough and not make sudden movements she would be fine for the most part. Unless he had an outrageous amount to drink, those times you just had to remain out of sight.<br/>
But with Lillian it was like she could look into her mind and see each and every vulnerability. Lillian could craft the worst punishments because of it. Food restriction, where Lena was not allowed to consume food for days at a time. It was by far one of the more terrible punishments. A slap, or beating would be over in an instant but with food restriction. The torture would be non-stop for days at a time.<br/>
At 15 Lena sat at her desk in her room tinkering with another invention. A filter that would allow you to breath under water. Lex had gotten her a few parts she asked for and was putting the final touches on her proto type when Lionel burst thru the door. Drink in hand, with a piece of paper in the other hand. She recognized the school crest on the paper right away. But grew confused, she was a straight A student, and she hadn’t broken any rules. Lionel at the sight of her threw the glass still with alcohol in it right at Lena’s head. Lena quickly dropped out of the chair, the glass missed her head by milimeters. Lena quickly rose to her feet hands up, eyes pleading.<br/>
“You stupid girl!”, Lionel exploded. “I don’t understand why would you do this”? “Do you not get enough attention”? The words stung Lena’s chest. Still confused as to what she did she remained silent. Hoping he would explain to her. Lionel shoved the paper in her face. It was her report card. Her heart dropped. For English she had gotten a B. She looked at the paper disbelieving, she had worked so hard and got high marks on everything. She even made it a point to check in with all of her teachers. Professor Smith lied to her. Why would he lie? Before Lena could even think she felt the slap. Her cheek burned she could hear Lionel screaming at her. “Explain it to me! How does one fail highschool English”? “You think English is hard”? “This world is going to break you”. Lionel shoved her back, causing Lena to fall over. Better yet Lena allowed her self to be pushed down. She remained on the ground. But no kicks came. She took a chance to look up to find Lionel looking at her invention. She gasped in response. Lionel heard this and ignored it. He picked up the invention. Lena started to plead with him but quickly grew silent at the sight of his glare. He threw the invention against the wall as hard as he could. The invention smashed into pieces. “Here is a life lesson for you my dear. In life there are people that will come and take what is yours and destroy it. You have something of value, don’t leave it in the open”, he spat out at her. Lena couldn’t hold back a cry. “I know you are capable of getting straight A’s the next time you pull a stunt like this to get my attention. I will make it so you wish you hadn’t” Lionel rose up from the ground and straightend out his tie. He left Lena broken and sobbing on the floor.<br/>
Later on Lionel would find out the school had made an error and mixed up Lena’s grades with another student name Le’Anne. It is was one of the first times Lionel felt shame for his actions. It was early morning so he was sober, or better yet still hungover from yesterday. He answered the phone not expecting the school. The mousey voice explained to him the mix up and apologized. At Lionel’s request they faxed him over Lena’s file and read through it. Not only did she have straight A’s the teachers loved her. And most of them had noted she was well beyond her years. A statement not to be taken lightly, Lena attended one of the most challenging schools in the world. Their lowest graduates went on to become the world’s leading scientists that made huge breakthroughs and that was the lowest ranking graduates. Lena stood out as a “Genius among geniuses”, words of the principal of the school. He him self had been principal when Lex attended. And never had the remarks been this high.<br/>
Lionel grew frustrated, why didn’t she say anything? She just stood there watching him with a dumb look on her face. Lionel emptied his glass and poured himself another. He was well aware Lena was maybe a little scared of him, but he didn’t realize it was to this level. After all he had taken it easier on her, he did so much worse to Lex and here Lex was a leader making a path for himself. And here Lena was silently taking punishment. Lionel thought back had she always been like this? How had he let this happen? How did Lena not know how good she was? Why did she not say anything? He asked himself. Where was her confidence? Where was her self esteem? Did she not see how brilliant she was compared to her classmates? Lionel kept reading the notes. Lena was quiet, and longed to be unseen, un-noticed. The last one to draw attention to herself. She participated just enough to never be put on the spot, worded her questions carefully and remained extremely guarded. They all mention a fear and anxiety the young Luthor had about authority figures. To her teachers it seem there was no difference between good recognition and bad. To notice her, was a failure on her part. They all noted, she associated attention with a negative backlash. Hence she made it a mission to blend in. Something in Lionel clicked, maybe he had gone too far?<br/>
It was at this moment Lionel knew he had failed. He didn’t want his kids to be lazy, but he also didn’t want his kids to be submissive and blind to who they are. They are Luthors. Lex was the opposite of Lena it seems, the harder he pushed Lex the harder Lex pushed back. The meaner he was the more of an alpha Lex became. He understood what it took to be a Luthor you were a leader, intelligent and unforgiving. You won no matter the cost. Survival of the fittest. And here his only daughter stood, an actual genius who had no faith in herself, no drive to be a leader, no fight in her. To the point she didn’t even defend herself when she knew she got straight A’s.<br/>
Lionel for the first time in his life didn’t know what to do. How was he supposed to teach her how to be a Luthor if pain wasn’t a motivator for her? He slowly began to realize he didn’t know much about Lena even after raising her for 12 years. Lionel poured himself a drink and made his way over to his daughter’s room.<br/>
“Get dressed you are coming with me today”, he spoke swiftly before shutting the door. The Young Luthor quickly rose from her desk book still in hand. She was still in her Pj’s which she realized her father had never seen her in. The only times Lena ever got to see her father was at family meal time, or an event. She use to see him when she was younger, actually seek him out but quickly learned it was best to avoid him. Given Lionel constant drinking the strangest thing could set him off on the war path and it was just easier to remain unseen.<br/>
Lionel could see the shock on her face. But said nothing. He himself realized he had never seen her in her pjs either. He quickly closed the door. It didn’t matter, he was still her father even if he didn’t know her favorite color. There was more to life than trivial things such as that. With that he shrugged it off  and made his way downstairs for another drink.<br/>
Lionel waited in the grand foyer a total of 5 minutes. Before Lena came running down the steps. Lena at first was unsure what to wear, she didn’t know where they were going. She thought he had business today, he wore his usual business suit. A white shirt black tie, and black business jacket and slacks with simple black shoes. His hair long and wild similar to a lions mane. He was graying more now. Lena noted. The only clothes Lena had was the school uniform, event clothes, and dinner time clothes. Since it wasn’t an event she was sure they weren’t going to and given her latest report card, she guessed school clothes were a safe bet. Lionel was shocked to see her in her uniform today. He quickly looked at his phone to make sure today was in fact Saturday. At the realization he downed his glass and shrugged it off. It didn’t matter what she wears, she was a Luthor.<br/>
They walked outside to the waiting car silently. He noted Lena had her school backpack as well. Only when the car started to pull off did he realize Lena probably didn’t have breakfast. He rolled his eyes at the sound of her grumbling stomach. Lena quickly gripped her stomach, and took a nervous glance at her father. Hopefully he didn’t hear that. His eyes remained on the window next to him. She let out a breath of relief. She had a snack in her bag, that she could eat once she was alone. She knew for a fact Lionel wasn’t going to spend the whole day with her. So she would have a chance.<br/>
Lena had learned over the years especially when he had been drinking anything could set him off. The slightest of movements and sounds. He would always start out with a lecture and it would end with a physical confrontation. So she tried her hardest to not do anything that would draw attention. Her eating definitely would. It could be the sound of chewing or opening up the candy bar, or just the smell of the candy bar. She just had to wait.<br/>
The car drive was short. Lionel ended up getting a call and spoke on the phone the whole drive. Lena relaxed once he was on the phone. Once Lionel was in business mode, he was ok to be around. She loved to listen to him talk and negotiate. He was a fierce negotiator always 10 steps ahead of everyone. He spoke with precision, his voice never wavered, never second guessed himself. What he said was law and never to be broken. She admired the passion he had for his work. Lena recognized it was that passion she had for science. After a while she zoned out and started to look out her own window. She looked at the buildings as they passed by, she would calculate their size, density and sometimes load bearing capacity. She would play a numbers game she invented where she guess the speed of how fast a car was going by looking at the tire rotation alone. She would calculate the speed relative to a person standing then calculate it to the speed which she was going. It was quite entertaining to her.<br/>
When the car pulled into the Luthor Corp building she recognized it from the events she had attended here. But today seem to be a casual workday. There were no decorations or people waiting to take her coat. Lionel exited , and Lena knew the drill. She was to be silent and put together and of course not to cause a scene. She dropped her head and followed her father into the building. Lena was surprised at how many people were there on a Saturday. Things seem to be hectic so maybe this wasn’t the norm.<br/>
In the elevator Lionel remembered he had brought Lena with him. He quickly called her name sternly. All the blood left Lena’s face. What had she done she was standing behind him quietly.<br/>
“Yes father”, she answered with a shaky voice. Lionel was startled to hear her voice come from behind him. He turned around quickly. Lena couldn’t help but flinch.<br/>
“Why are you standing behind me”? Lionel asked annoyed. Lena moved to step to the side of him. Eyes on the floor. “Look at me Lena when I am talking to you”, Lionel voice growing harsher. The Luthor quickly raised her head. He could see the fear in her eyes. She was so fearful, but still no hate no resentment. Lionel shook his head in disbelief. The elevator door opened and Lionel stepped out. Lena followed but she no longer remained behind him but instead to the side. She was definitely smart he noted seeing as how she stopped walking behind him. That is better Lionel thought to himself. His associates all did a double take at the sight of Lena. Lionel never brought Lena around the office like this before. Lilian happen to be in the main conference room and she could see Lionel and Lena walk into his office.<br/>
Within a moment she was heading towards the office. Lena didn’t know where to stand or sit. Lionel could see her look around the room curiously. He had a few follow up calls to make, then he would have time to talk to Lena.<br/>
“What is the meaning of this”? Lilian asked. His morning could not get any worse. Lionel rose and made his way over to his bar and poured himself a drink.<br/>
“I got a call from her school again this morning”, Lionel answered. He took a large gulp. Then turned to face his wife, who now wore a smile on her face. Lillian stared at Lena, uncaring at the young girls turmoil. She could see Lena, hear the news and herself was trying to hide her panic.<br/>
“Fix your face”, he mother commanded her voice cold, and threatening. But she wore a pleasant smile on her face. To an on looker it would look like she was having a pleasant conversation. Lena resisted the urge to flinch. She took a deep breath and forced her face to go placid.<br/>
“What did she do now”? Lilian asked?<br/>
“We will talk later. I have calls to make and Lena to deal with , don’t add yourself to the list”, Lionel shot at her annoyed. Lilian gave him a smirk before she left. Lena wanted to speak but she knew better than to even try. Lionel could see her contemplating speaking. He wondered what she wanted to say. He guessed by her facial expression she believed she was in more trouble. She really needed to work on her poker face he also noted.<br/>
“Lena today, I want you to observe me, the conversations that I have, how I deal with people. I need you to understand….. just understand”. Lena blinked away her confusion and nodded to her father. Lionel picked up the phone.<br/>
Two hours had gone by when Lionel finally got a break. He stopped and turned to Lena. “Give me a recap of my morning”?<br/>
Lena quickly stood up. “Roxxon projections have fell 15 points, Luthor Corp successful deployment has risen to 98%, and the release of the new G9 battery cell has been moved up by 2 weeks”, Lena answered.<br/>
“Very good, now give me some context and explain Roxxon to me, how I did this and why”? Lena hesitated. She decided to focus on the first part.<br/>
“Roxxon has been a competitor since they started to branch into renewable energy. Recently their customer base compromised of 2 large government contracts, that Luthor Corp recently acquired last week. Although the loss of the government contract didn’t lower the points, it was that Luthor Corp also released a new product that made Roxxon obsolete”, Lena answered nervously. Lionel saw this.<br/>
“How did you know they lost the government contract”? Lionel asked actually impressed. Lena shifted uncomfortably.<br/>
“I read it in the news paper”, Lena answered. Hopefully he wouldn’t ask where she got the news paper from. “I always try to read up on Luthor Corp”, Lena further explained.<br/>
“Very good”, her father smiled at her. Lena was shocked. She wasn’t expecting such a positive reaction. She realized she was openly starring at her father smile at her. She could feel a smile stretch onto her face, it felt nice.  She quickly dropped her eyes, not wanting to make eye contact for too long and ruin a perfect moment. Her day just got a lot better.<br/>
For the rest of the day Lena absorbed information like a sponge. Lionel could see it, when Lena relaxed she was amazing. She had an impeccable mind, and grasped business concepts quickly. But being a Luthor was more than just being smart. He called for  all teams to meet.</p><p>	“Today the teams will compete for a $50,000 bonus, I mean $50,000 to each team member. The objective increase the energy retion in the G12 battery by 15%. You have until the end of the day. Lena”, Lionel paused to look at his daughter. “you will be on squad 4”, it was now his associates of the R&amp; D department to be shocked. Squad 4 if there was any that was the underdog team. They were seriously lacking when it came to performance and he wanted to see if Lena would really sit around and let this occur. Lionel had all his labs bugged so when he made his way back to the office her quickly shut the shades and pulled up the hidden cameras. He used headphones to listen in.<br/>
Lena at first was quiet and in the back as the team devised a strategy which not to his surprise was not a strategy. Lena read through case files as the Team lead Strucker gave the game plan.<br/>
“Simon, I think this is the perfect time to test out your differential”, Strucker suggested.<br/>
“Where you store the c3 concentrate as a liquid instead of powder”? Lena asked. Everyone looked at Lena. All with the same expression, stay in your lane kid. At this Lena did not back down. Lionel watched on hopeful.<br/>
“If you look at your notes, you will see that you forgot to account for temperature in your calculations, this would only work at higher temperatures, that is higher than room temperature”.<br/>
“I did account for temperature”, Simon defended he grabbed his notes. As he did this Lena quickly picked up a marker and started to write on the team board.<br/>
“Your differential is brilliant but might I add the suggestion, seeing as how we are strapped for time, we keep the c3 concentrate in powder form but we change the shape of the battery to hold more, the more it has the longer it lasts. Henderson I saw that you had the early sketches of a new battery shape. I think you were on the right path”.<br/>
“Hold up, the battery was made into that shape for a reason”, Strucker spoke up. Lena continued to write on the board. She drew it was spiral.<br/>
“The overall shape will stay the same but if you make the long neck here, she pointed into mini spirals, the law of Goyer states, once the spirals length surpass the set length of x then the volume will be greater than”, Lena explained. “But you do make a good point, that’s why I need your expertise Strucker to actually have a physical prototype to present”.<br/>
Strucker was impressed, but at the same time to have a 16 year old tell you what to do, was an insult.<br/>
“Look guys I know what you are thinking, why should I listen to a 16 year old? I agree with you it is clear that you are all experts in so many fields. But you aren’t listening to a 16 year old, this is all of your work put together like a puzzle. I did absolutely none of it, it was all right here. I know brilliant scientist sometimes get to be a bit tunnel vision. And that’s why I think my dad assigned me to your group. To be the fresh pair of eyes to show your guys just how amazing your are”, Lena spoke. Her voice was confident but not dominant clear but not overly loud. The R&amp;D team was impressed.<br/>
“I will get started on the Prototype”, Strucker agreed.<br/>
“I will get you the specs”, Henderson agreed.<br/>
“What do I do”? Preston asked. Lionel was speechless.<br/>
“Preston, you have seen each and every way the G9 has failed, so of course you are our expert QA. You will be our deciding factor of if this is what we will do”, Lena answered. She gave him a warm smile. Preston raised in confidence. Lionel could not believe it, how Lena had took control of that room so easily and she did it without fear. Without intimidation. She focused on the facts the objective and she just took charge. Lionel felt pride. There was hope for her yet.<br/>
Presentation time came, Lena stood in the back of the group her eyes were going from team to team trying to gauge what their plan was. Lionel could see she was nervous but she had no reason to be. Team one made the battery replacing the powedered manganese dioxide with liquid. But the room was packed , and the team leader had been holding the battery in his hand before he ran the test. The battery died within seconds. Team 2 had a similar idea with increased size, but they did not maximize the space, as well as also used a liquid manganese dioxide instead of powedered. Theirs lasted a full 30 seconds. Squad 3 used a different element but the same make up as the old battery they got it to last 2 minutes powering a very powerful tool. Lena was nervous but by her calculations her team won.<br/>
She could see Strucker was nervous when he stood up to present. He Explained what the team had done perfectly. He attached the battery. The first minute her team squirmed with anxiety, by the 2nd minute they all stood proud. She watched the faces of the other team some were in shock, others were impressed. And then there was  also a few not too happy. At 5 minutes Lionel called the competition. Lilian showed up at the end. Lena saw her mother and started to raise her hand to wave but stopped at the sight of her mothers eyes. She quickly dropped her eyes to the floor.<br/>
“Whose Idea was this”? Lionel asked.<br/>
“We came up with is as a team, sir”, Strucker answered. Lionel knew better. He looked at Lena, whose eyes were still on the floor.<br/>
“Yes but how did you end up seeing the bigger picture”, Strucker didn’t want to admit that a 16 year old saw the big picture before he had a chance to. “Lena”, Lionel asked directly.<br/>
“So what did you do then”? Lionel asked bluntly. All the pride he was feeling earlier left at the sight of the terrified girl in front of him. Where did Lena Luthor go, to be replaced by this imposter. She wouldn’t make eye contact, wouldn’t say much of anything.<br/>
“I took notes down on the board, and helped where ever needed”, Lena answered. Lionel had to control himself.<br/>
“Congradulations squad 4” he spoke coldly. All the employees use to dealing with Lionel knew when the party was over. The employees quickly filed out. The teams cleared out but Lilian remained to watch this interaction. Lena looked at her for help but she only found a cold smile looking back at her. She didn’t understand what she did wrong. But she knew her father was not pleased with her. Lionel picked up the battery the team had made. Lena watched him. “Did you really not do anything”? He asked.<br/>
“I di-did”, Lena answered. He could see the frustration and confusion on her face. Did she really not realize what she did? He asked himself. How could she be a genius and not understand the question<br/>
“I-I I-I ___”, Lena started to answer.<br/>
“Shut up”, Lionel screamed. A silence filled the large conference room.<br/>
“What do  you expect dear”? “I mean after all, look at how you are acting”, Lilian pointed out. “She is terrified and scared and quite frankly confused by your behavior. Isn’t that right”? Lilian asked Lena. Growing up Lilian never called Lena by her name, Lena grew up a customed to Lilian asking her questions in this form.<br/>
“Yes”, was all she could manage to say. Lionel could see it easily on her face. She was terrified of him. She didn’t take credit because somehow she had got it into her mind that she was not supposed to get the credit. Lionel yearned for another drink.<br/>
“Get out of my sight, go home”, Lionel screamed. Frustrated. If this was Lex, he would have presented the battery he would have pointed out that he was the sole creator of the battery he understood. But Lena still didn’t. She was doing so well, but what changed? Lena quickly picked up her back pack and ran out of the conference room. She found her team waiting in the grand entrance of the office for her. They were holding a pizza box at the sight of Lena everyone cheered. Lena fought hard to stop her tears. The cheers quickly died.<br/>
“Hello”, she greeted them. “I must be getting home now”, she spoke her voice still shaky. They were hoping to have a little victory pizza party celebration with the young Luthor, but at the sight of her. No one was longer in the mood to celebrate. Strucker felt guilty, clearly the girl had gotten in trouble for not admitting she did more. But she did so much, he let his pride get the best of him as a result this girl had clearly gotten into to trouble. Bu why had she not come forward? He wondered if she was trying to protect them, maybe she realized how bad it would look.</p><p> 	Lionel opened the door without knocking. Lena sat at her desk, puffy red eyes. Who seem to grow in size at the sight of Lionel. She quickly pushed bits and pieces into her desk drawer and closed it.<br/>
“Father I wasn’t expecting you”, she rose from the chair but held her head down. “I want to apologize for the shame I brought to the family”. Lionel shut her door behind him. Lena noticed and started to fidget with her hands. She wasn’t ready for another beating not so soon. Lionel watch the fear enter his daughters eyes. He started to walk towards her bed, which was just a few feet from where she stood by her desk. Lena got down on her knees.<br/>
“What are you doing”? Lionel asked confused. Lena looked up back at him confused.<br/>
“Aren’t you here to punish me again”? Lena asked nervously. She knew how much he hated being asked questions.  Lionel took a seat on her bed and patted a spot next to him. Lena was still confused but quickly rushed to sit where instructed not wanting to anger him. She watched him as he took a long drink.<br/>
“Lena you are a Luthor”, Lionel started. “You are not like other kids. Luthors have always been leaders behind the scenes. No one is as smart as us, no one works harder than us and no one beats us ever. That is the Luthor legacy you have to live up to”, Lionel paused. He was getting lost. He looked at Lena and she was deeply focused on him. “Lena ever since you were younger you were beyond your years when it came to academics. While that is good, you are behind in everything else. So trusting, and eager to please. I thought if I treated you like Lex, then you would learn as he did. But it seems as if that may have been the wrong approach.<br/>
“Lena you are not a follower, you are not submissive you are a Luthor, do you understand”? Lionel could see Lena struggling to understand. In Lena’s mind she always saw herself as the adopted Luthor. She was would grow up and help Lex achieve his dreams. “Luthors aspire to lead, we advance society we can’t do that by doing what is expected of us”.<br/>
“We do it by leading”? Lena asked nervously.<br/>
“Yes”, Lionel confirmed. “We all have this drive within us Lena, even you but it seems as if I have temporarily squandered yours”.  “Lena your school called”. Lena grew still her face paler than normal. She quickly let her eyes fall to the carpet in front of her. “Why didn’t tell me you were doing well in school”? The question shocked her. How was she supposed to? when her report card said otherwise? Lena knew Lionel hated when you didn’t answer a question. But she knew she would fumble of words if she spoke.<br/>
“I thought I did do bad”, she answered the question. Lionel took another drink , Lena observed nervously.<br/>
“Because I told you did, and you believed me just like that? What if I told you the earth was flat would you believe me?”<br/>
“Yes”, Lena answered.<br/>
“Here is a life lesson for you sweetheart. In life people are going to try and convince you, you are wrong. You can’t let them. You need to trust yourself and what you do. Don’t let anyone including me tell you what is right. Especially if you know I am wrong. Lena you knew you got straight A’s didn’t you.<br/>
“I did check in with all my teachers before hand but I thought maybe one of them lied to me out of spite”, Lena answered.  Lionel nodded.<br/>
“Well people will always lie, don’t ever put your trust into their words. You put your trust into their actions. Given the chance they will take what they want from you by any means necessary”. Lena remained silent. This was a lot of information, she had never spoke this long to Lionel and was not use to it. He wasn’t yelling at her, or insulting her. She couldn’t help but question why he was doing this.<br/>
“Why are you telling me all of this now”? Lena asked.<br/>
“Because you are a Luthor and I think it is about time you understand what that means”. Lionel rose from his seat and walked over to her desk. Lena rose as well.<br/>
“Please I didn’t leave it out”, Lena begged him . As he opened the desk drawer. He pulled out the broken device and examined it. He then looked at Lena.<br/>
“What is it supposed to be”? He asked. He could see Lena trying to use glue to put some of the pieces together.<br/>
“Something that allows you to breath under water”, she answered. “ I will strive to be more of a leader father. But please don’t break it again”? Lena begged. At this Lionel sent the invention flying again into the wall. Lena let her eyes dropped she remained silent.<br/>
“Luthors don’t beg”, he spoke coldly. Seeing Lena grow silent he quickly softened. He walked over and grabbed Lena’s chin to make her look at him. “I meant to say, Luthors don’t ever beg, or put ourselves in a position where we are at the mercy of someone else.” He could see Lena was angry but she was trying her hardest to hold it in. Lionel thought this was good. “Another life lesson don’t leave something of value to you where others can easily get to it”. He reached in his wallet and pulled out a bank card. He handed it to Lena. She looked at the card and was surprised to see her name on it. She never had access to money before. Someone always bought the things she needed and it wasn’t like she had the opportunity to want for anything. Lex would supply whatever scientific material she needed. “A Luthor does not apologize for their actions. Because every action they take is with a purpose. I do not want to hear another apology from you”.<br/>
“Ok father”, Lena agreed. “What can I use this for”? Lena asked him. Now holding the card.<br/>
“For starters you can buy your own material instead of using Lex’s scraps, but the rest is up to you”. Lionel took another drink from his glass. “Lena you have just as much access to the Luthor resources as Lex. Use them and accomplish something.<br/>
“Yes Father”, Lena answered. Lionel started for the door. Lena watched him leave. She looked at the card again. It actually said Lena Luthor. Lena remember that was the first time she truly started to feel like a Luthor.<br/>
She had interned with her father as he said. She was still scared to disappoint him so she took it on herself to pay extra attention. Her father had a desk put into his office for her. She would sit there and do what ever tasks he would assign. But mostly she would watch him work. And listen to how he negotiated. How he talked to the different types of people. He would explain why he was making certain choices. He would explain why while negotiating some people did the things they did. He slowly taught her how to read people how to anticipate their moves. Two months of this and Lena had drastically change.<br/>
For starters she now had a lab at home with all the equipment she could ever dream of. She opened several other personal accounts, invested in stocks and had her own line of income. Where it was nice to have her family money it was also nicer to have her own that she was in control of. She had taken over several school clubs easily and joined the school fencing team. She no longer dropped her head at the family dinners. Lionel was pleased with her progress but he could still see she was soft. He found with Lena talking was the most effective way to teach her. Shouting seem to trigger something in Lena that would make her grow silent and stupid. If he yelled at her to do something most times she would fail or make silly mistakes. He found if he simply asked her to do something she would execute it perfectly. Lionel didn’t like this, because he knew for a fact that no one would be this accomidating in the real world. But still yelling at her endlessly wasn’t helping the situation so something had to change.<br/>
At the office Lena got to know his affiliates, about their personal lives. She would always volunteer to help where she could and at times would even try and protect them. She cared too much. She cared too easily. He would have to work on that in the future. But while Lionel was focused on Lena, no one noticed Lex had taken a turn for the worst. He became some what fascinated with aliens. He often compared himself to them and didn’t like the differences. Without even trying aliens could do so much. Everyone worshiped superman and he hated it. He was the youngest owner of a fortune 500 company that rose to the top in the quickest of history. He created millions of jobs. But they all worshiped superman for saving a child on a school bus. It was pathetic.<br/>
Lena could remember listening to Lex go on one of his tirades about how Superman was not so great. And she did the only thing a little sister could do. Listen. She learned the first time it was not her place to question, when she made the mistake of asking what was wrong with saving someones life? He slapped her, it wasn’t the first time he hit her, but it was the first time it came so abruptly. He himself seem to be shocked by the action as well. Often times when Lex hit her, its something he had to build up to due to Lena making him angry. But this time it seem to be a reflex.<br/>
“Lena you need to see this is bad for us, for the human race. We can’t be dependent on anyone. They need to be dependent on us”, Lex explained. Lena nodded in agreement. She fought the urge to hold her stinging cheek. She knew Lex was not going to apologize he never did and she never expected him to. But it hurt her how he would always continue on the same Lionel would do to him. But Lex would scream and sometimes hit back. Lena could not imagine swinging back<br/>
Either way the relationship between Lena and Lex started to shift at this point. Lex talked more and well Lena started to blend into the background the same way she did with her parents. She didn’t interrupt Lex much after that. But he seemed to be more angry as time went on.<br/>
“Do you see, first it was saving kids, now he is involving himself with the government”, Lena nodded.<br/>
“Who the hell does he think he is”? “I need to find a way to show people who he really is”.<br/>
Lena wished she had realized just how crazy Lex had become, but she knew it wouldn’t have made a difference. Even if she knew what he was planning she knew she could never stop him. Even if it meant being kicked out of the Luthor family, she still had no way of stopping him. She didn’t realize it was her job, or responsibility to make sure her brother never commited mass genocide. But by the publics reactions, it may very well have been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>